Too late?
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: this is my first ZoeyLogan story So DON’T flame, this is really zoeychase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it.Disclaimer: I don’t own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing
1. caught like deer

**_Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.  
Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please._**

**Chapter #1**

**(Chase's pov)**

**" so, when exactly were you planning to tell zoey again?" interrogate Michael for the millionth time this month. This is not what i need to be hearing. How am i supposed to just tell zoey i like her? Its not like i could casually mention it in a conversation. Would would i even make it into a casual conversation. Nothing about this is casual!**

**" its simple, I'm not." which is true, zoey and i are really close friends. Why would i ruin that by admitting to her i like her? That would be a seriously stupid move on my part. I mean, zoey would just flip and more then likely never talk to me again anyway. Why is the world would i ever risk our friendship? Thats something i cherish, even if i do REALLY want to be with her.**

**Walking out of the lounge with me, Michael tosses his tray in the trash," what do you mean your not? You have to man. You really want another guy to swoop in on her chase? Because one will eventually. And you know it."**

**finishing the last of my lunch as well, i give a mere shake of my head," it would only ruin or friendship, and i could never let that happen man."**

**" so your just going to go on always wondering 'what if?' about this man? And never tell her the truth?" questions Michael in disbelief. I would argue with him over this, but he is right. I have been wondering what if, and probably always will. But its just not that simple, what if zoey doesn't feel the same way? Would i really want to go on knowing that? I would certainly think not.**

**" that was the plan." i say in an indifferent voice. I've been trying my best to be distant about this topic. But it really is a sore spot. If it were really that easy, i would have told zoey by now, but unfortunately its not. And it never will be. I couldn't handle a rejection from zoey, let alone the lose of her friendship. I may be making the wrong choice, but it is the smart one. ...right?**

**Following me into our dorm room, i watch as Michael just frowns in my direction," come on chase. What is the worst that could possibly happen?"**

**sighing to myself at this question, i shake my head at the million answers that put into my head as i fumble around looking for my key," she could reject me and never speak to me again. Thats what."**

**" or, she could make out with Logan" points out Michael with a shocked expression on his face, whats that supposed to me? Why would zoey ever do a stupid thing like that?**

**" yeah, right. Zoey would never make out with...oh my god! What the hell is this?!" i ask in a loud and very demanding voice. ...because she is making out with Logan Oh my god! She's making out with Logan? What the hell? Why does this stuff always happen to me? Do you hate me that much god? I mean really, do you? What have i done to you?  
Jumping away from Logan at my out burst, i watch as zoey immediately blushes," Michael and chase...your both back so soon, hey. Well, i was just about to leave anyway. Sooo, bye."**

**grabbing hold of zoey's wrist before she takes off, Logan wraps his arms around her waist. This makes me more then jealous, why is HE touching HER?...," your leaving Zoe? You just got here though, stay."**

**" i would, but this is awkward Logan..really awkward. I should go, you know?" states zoey firmly as she wriggles away from Logan's grasp on her. Its not her that should go though. Its Logan, and i know where he should go. To hell! Thats right i said, that jerk had the nerve to make a move on MY zoey? I should pound him into next week. And i just may do that.**

**" ok, I'll see you night i guess." relents Logan hesitantly, why would zoey ever want to kiss a guy like Logan? He is a total jerk! I know this, and i thought she knew this. But apparently not, otherwise she wouldn't be sucking face with him in the first place. I'm supposed to be the guy she kisses that way, not this moron. Why can nothing ever go my way? ...**

**(after zoey's gone; Logan's pov)**

**" what the hell was that?!" growls chase as he glares over at me. Whats his problem? He had to know that eventually someone would make a move on zoey. It just happened to be me. Whats the big deal? It he can't deal with that then its his problem. Not mine, he had his shot and blew it by never doing anything about liking zoey. Not my fault i fell for her crooked smile. Its intoxicating on its own.**

**" what was what?" i ask in my attempt to play stupid. I really don't see the need to talk about this. If i want to kiss zoey I'm going to. What is he going to do about it? He can try and stop me, but he won't succeed. Its not like he owns zoey in the first place. She's a big girl, she can make her own choices, she chose to kiss me. I never forced her. Not my fault I'm irresistible.**

**Taking a menacing step towards me, chase grabs me by my shirt collar. Ooh, I'm supposed to be scared by this?...," you know what i am talking about. You, zoey. Her tongue and your mouth!"**

**loosening myself from Chase's grip, i fix my shirt before responding," oh, right. That."**

**" yeah, that. What the hell man?!" yells chase in a loud manner. I really didn't think that he would take it this badly. He should have seen it coming. I have been hanging out with zoey a lot more these last two weeks. How could no one have noticed this? Are our friends all really that dense? Why else would we make excuses to leave both at the same time? Can non one put two and two together no a days? Its not like it was ever rocket science or anything.**

**" well, you see...ok. There really is no use lying. Zoey and i are kind of dating now." i admit in a blunt manner. There really is no use beating around the bush. They were bound to find out about this sooner or later. So i might as well spill the beans now. They already saw use practically pawing at each other Like they wouldn't have guessed just from that?**

**Stepping in front of chase as he bawls up a fist, Michael holds up his hands," hold on, what?"**

**rolling my eyes at this, i sit down on the edge of my bed," i said, zoey and i are dating man. We're a couple."**

**" your lying!" accuses chase in an angry manner. Why would i lie about that? Its the truth! He can even go and ask zoey if he wants. She'll just tell him exactly the same. It isn't my fault he never had the guts to tell zoey exactly how he felt. Like no guy was ever going to swoop in on zoey underneath his nose? It just happened to be me. Thats not my problem. I never planned it to happen. It just did.**

**" why else why i be kissing zoey? We've been sneaking around for the last week and a half man. Go ask her yourself." i offer in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. She is only going to say the same exact thing. Because we have been. And it was for this exact same reason. We really need to find better places to make out. Then we'd have never gotten caught in the first place. It was better when we snuck around and no one knew.**

**Glaring over at me with hate in his eyes, i notice Chase's fists clenched at his sides," i don't believe you, zoey would never date you."**

**...knocking softly on our dorm door, i smile as zoey steps in," i almost forgot, are we still on for tomorrow?"**

**grinning as zoey kisses my cheek, i tilt my head so our lips meet," of course Zoe, why wouldn't we be?"**

**" cool, I'll see you then." whispers zoey quietly, only to me. I sigh as our lips meet once more. Oh yeah, chase is going to kill me for sure. But I'm just fine with that. Zoey is my girl and he'll have to deal with that fact. Because she will be for a while. If he doesn't approve, thats his problem not mine. I'm not asking his permission.**

**..." your a dead man Logan" growls chase as he corners me. Should i be afraid of him? Because I'm not. Chase isn't very threatening. I could take him any day of the week. Its Michael i have to worry about, that guy can punch. And i mean hard too, he's always bruising me with dead arms. Those are painful too, they hurt.**

**" I'm not stopping him this time." states Michael as chase makes a lunges for me. Some friend he is. I easily dodge Chase's advances, he's not the best fighter. If i wanted to i could hit him. But he's been through enough already so I'll lay off. He really needs to quit this though, its getting him no where. ...**

**( Lola's pov)**

**" wait, did i just hear you correctly? You and Logan are dating?" i ponder out loud. Um, i had to have heard wrong. Why would zoey date Logan? And why would she admit to it more importantly. They are complete opposites. Everyone knows that. They always have been. So why would they date? It just doesn't make sense. The thought is so...creepy and unnatural. I'm frightened thinking about it.**

**" yeah, Logan and i are dating. We're a couple. Why is this a big deal?" asks zoey as if she didn't just drop us a nuclear bomb. Because she did, and this is huge news! She's dating Logan! How can she be so casual about this? Isn't she supposed to like hate the guy or something? Because last time i checked she did. How does that suddenly change exactly? Oh, thats right. It doesn't!**

**Staring over at zoey in shock, Nicole gives zoey a violent shaking," the big deal is you are dating Logan! You hate him, remember?"**

**wriggling free of Nicole's tight grip, zoey brushes herself off calmly," i know that i did. But news flash, things change you guys."**

**" poor chase, he must be heart broken." gushes quinn in sympathy. Oh my god! I forgot about chase! He has only been in love with zoey since he first laid eyes on her. The poor thing must be crushed by this. How can Zoe not notice that chase is head over heels for her? He'd lasso the moon for her. Why can she not see that?**

**" why would chase be heart broken again?" asks zoey in confusion. I love her, but this girl can be so dumb sometimes. Everyone else knows that chase loves her. Why can't she get a clue? Its not like the boy hasn't made it obvious enough. Does he honestly have to shout it from the roof tops? Because I'm sure he would.**

**Grabbing myself a blitz, i toss another to zoey," not important. What is important is that your dating Logan! How did this happen?"**

**giving a simple shrug, zoey sits on the couch quietly," i don't know, it just did ok."**

**" no, you don't just start dating a guy like Logan Especially when you use to hate the guy." points out Nicole This girl does have her moments. And i must say, one of them is right now. She makes a great point. It really is hard to argue with. How can she go from hating Logan, to dating him? It does not make any sense at all.**

**" well, i am. I like logan now, and i thought as my friends...you would be happy for me. But i guess i was wrong. Maybe this is why Logan wanted to sneak around, you guys just don't understand. The sad thing is, i thought that you would." says zoey in a defeated tone. I hate to say it, but the girl is right. We are her friends. And as that, we really should understand. But its hard to, she didn't lay a heavy load on us just now. I hope she realizes that. ...**

**(zoey's thoughts)**

**so, it looks like everyone knows now. I kind of liked it better when they didn't. But, its kind of hard not to when chase and Michael walk in on us kissing. There is no way to explain that, they figured it out right away. And it looks like Logan was right. A part of me was hoping that he wouldn't be. But he was, they just don't understand. They probably never will either. When Nicole, Lola and quinn found out they all flipped. Just as I'm sure Michael and chase did. I don't see the big deal though. Its not like its the end of the world or anything. So Logan and i are sort of a thing now. Who cares? I know i don't. And if we're happy, shouldn't our friends be also? Because they don't look it to me. And why does quinn feel bed for chase? Its not like he would care who I'm seeing. Because he doesn't, and why would he? Its not like we use to date. Chase doesn't even like me in that way. Why would he? He is only my best guy friend. He has been for the last two years. Chase is the first person i met here at PCA. Well, aside from Nicole We have been friends ever since. I know him better then anyone. I think i would know if he liked me. Maybe i am just overreacting. This whole thing will blow over. Or at least i hope it will. ...**

**(end zoey's thoughts)**

**(Chase's thoughts)**

**well, it looks like jealousy has gotten the best of me. I punched Logan And it felt kind of good too. I really enjoyed it. I guess thats a bad thing to say. But he stabbed me in the back. And i mean big time. He knew that i liked zoey. Yet here he is, sneaking around with her. What kind of friend does that? Oh, thats right Logan I can not believe him. And, i don't know what makes me madder. The fact he's been sneaking around with zoey, or that she would date a guy like him. I'm not mad at zoey though. I have no right to be. She doesn't know i like her. How could she? I've never told her. Everyone except her knows. Zoey is clueless to the mere thought. But Logan wasn't. He knew how i felt. Yet he pursued her anyway. And i hate him for that. I don't think i can forgive him for this. Any why should i? He's dating my zoey. We may have never dated, but he stole her from me. And i don't know how, but i am going to steal her back. I'm supposed to be with zoey, not Logan I just have to make her see that he is wrong for her. The problem is, how do i do that? ... (end chases thoughts)**

**(next day)**

**(zoey's pov)**

**" hey chase, is Logan there?" i ask quietly when he opens the door. I don't know why, but i feel weird around chase now. I'm not supposed to though. Am i? I mean him and i are just friends. We always have been? Why should anything change that? Is he upset I'm with Logan? I really hope he isn't. Chase is my best friend, i confide everything to him.**

**" no, i actually haven't seen him all day." confides chase with a sad expression is his eyes. Why is chase sad? Does he not like that I'm with Logan? That can't be it. Can it? Why would he care though. It isn't like he's ever liked me more then a friend. The thought is just silly. Chase would have mentioned if he felt something for me. I know him.**

**Giving a small nod of my head, i turn to leave," ok, well i should probably go then."**

**grabbing hold of my hand, chase quickly stops me," wait Zoe"**

**" whats up?" i ask cautiously. This can't be good. Chase has his serious face on. He's never had his serious face on before with me. Did i do something wrong? What could i have possibly done wrong though? I hope he isn't mad with me. But why would he be? Thats right, I'm seeing he friend. Duh zoey, I'm so done for.**

**" you should stay zoey. We could hang out." offer chase with a friendly smile. I'm relieved by this. He isn't upset with me. I can't have him mad at me. I need chase more then anyone else. He is my rock. He's helped me through tough times. He is always there for me, as i am for him. Thats how we've always been and will be. I'll always need chase at the end of the day. No matter who I'm with.**

**Smiling over at chase, i follow him inside the dorm and shut the door," yeah, sure. That sounds great chase. I'd love to."**

**making sure the doors all the way closed, chase goes to sit beside me," i was hoping we could talk Zoe"**

**" about what?" i ask curiously. Should i be concerned? Chase only wants to talk when something is on his mind or bothering him. Does my dating Logan bother him? I hope it doesn't. I wouldn't be with Logan if i knew it would. I would never hurt chase that way. Maybe he just wants to catch up. We have drifted a little bit.**

**" you and Logan actually." admits chase in a soft tone. Oh great, not him too. Is he honestly going to lecture me? I mean chase is my best friend. But i have heard it from Nicole and the others. Do i really have to hear it from chase? Please tell me that i don't. It is really starting to get old. And kind of annoying also.**

**frowning mostly to myself, i roll my eyes at this," not you too chase."**

**staring over at me confused, chase shakes his head in puzzlement," not me too what?"**

**" i already heard from Lola, Nicole and quinn that seeing Logan is a bad idea. I don't need to hear it from you also. I thought that you at least would want me to be happy. Please tell me i wasn't wrong chase." i plead with him. I hope that I'm not. I thought that chase really would understand. He's the only one that ever does. Please don't let this be the exception. I need him to understand. Its important he does.**

**" so, Logan makes you happy Zoe?" questions chase after a minutes worth of silence. I have to admit, i wasn't expecting that. Maybe chase does understand. I always knew that he would. I can always count on him. Thats one of the things i love about our friendship. Chase just gets me, as do i him. Its our unspoken bond. Its what has brought us so close.**

**Taking a moment to think of my response, i bite at my bottom lip," yeah, kind of chase."**

**wincing inwardly in pain, chase lets out a heavy sigh," well, if he makes you happy...then I'm happy Zoe"**

**" thanks chase, i knew you would understand. You always do. I love that about you." i say softly in reply. And i always will. With a relieved smile, i place a soft kiss on Chase's cheek. I'm glad he understands. I needed him do. And i always knew he would. Chase is really great like that. And always there for me. I'll always be there for him also. It what keeps us so connected to each other and i treasure our closeness. I always will too. ...**

**this would be the first chapter, tell me what you think. R&R but NO flames.**


	2. Putting my Foot down

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #2**_

_**Chase's thoughts)**_

_**Great, not only is Zoey with Logan. She's happy with him. How is that even possible? Why would she be happy with Logan? How does he end up with the girl? It just doesn't make any sense. I'm supposed to make Zoey smile and laugh. But instead, he does. Why is life always so cruel? I mean here i am with Zoey, and we're hanging out alone. But instead of sharing a kiss, we're sprawled out on the couch watching television. Which is great, but I'd rather be the one she kisses. And Logan be her buddy. I'm tired of being zoey's friend. I want to be her boyfriend. But i can't, because that position is already taken. I just have to remind her what a jerk Logan can be. Maybe then she'll break up with him. I'm just not sure how to do that exactly. But it shouldn't be too much of a challenge. If I'm lucky, i might not even have to do anything. With luck maybe Logan will just screw up on his own soon enough. One can only hope i guess. I'm fresh out of ideas. But i need to show Zoey that Logan isn't always that sweet. The sooner they break up, the sooner i can make my move. If i weren't such a good friend, I'd make it right now. But thats the difference between Logan and i. He may have double crossed me. But i won't do that to him. Two wrongs don't make a right anyway. Besides, I'm not like him. So, I'll just have to wait for him to mess up. Shouldn't take too long. ... (end Chase's thought)**_

**(hour or two later; Logan's pov)**

" **hey chase, has Zoey been by here man? Lola said she was looking for...oh." zoey's here? And alone with chase. I don't like this, not one bit. Why is she hanging around chase alone? Doesn't she realize that I'm her boyfriend now? She can't just go around hanging out with chase whenever she pleases.**

" **we're just watching television, right Zoe? ...Zoey? Wake up Zoe" whispers chase before nudging her. Great so not only is she hanging out with him alone, she's falling asleep in his arms? I don't believe it. Is she dating me or chase? Because last time i checked she was dating me. And its not like I'm over reacting. I bet Zoey wouldn't like it if she saw me all snug with Lola.**

**Rubbing at her eyes tiredly, Zoey lifts her head from Chase's shoulder," did i miss Tom and Jerry?"**

**shaking his head at Zoey, chase holds back a laugh," Zoe, you fell asleep before it ever came on."**

"**...damn, i did last week too. ...hi Logan. How long have you been here?" mumbles Zoey through a muffled yawn. Long enough i think to myself silently. They did this last week too? Where was i? You know, I'm not going to stand for this. Who does chase think he is? For all i know he's probably been putting moves on Zoey. I wouldn't doubt it, everyone knows he likes Zoey except Zoey herself. God, the nerve of this guy!**

" **not very. What is this?" i question as calmly as i can manage. I shouldn't be calm though. Their hanging out alone for god knows how long. Doing who knows what together. How can she think that this is ok? Because it most certainly is not ok. It is anything but ok in my book.**

**Covering her mouth once more, Zoey lets out another yawn," whats what?"**

**with a nod over at chase, i fold my arms across my chest," why are you and chase hanging out alone? In our dorm, on the couch together?"**

" **i was waiting for you, and i fell asleep watching scooby doo reruns." confesses Zoey before shifting in her seat. Likely excuse. What is that code for 'we were making out until i got tired' or something? Like I'm supposed to buy that they were really just watching television this entire time? Do i look like an idiot?"**

" **Zoey, you can't hangout with chase alone." i point out bluntly. As if it weren't already obvious. You would never see me hanging out with another girl alone. So why should Zoey get to hangout with guys alone whenever she feels like it? Thats not how this relationship works.**

**Raising an eye brow at this, Zoey sits upright in her seat," why not exactly? Chase is my best friend you know."**

**shutting off the television, i frown over at Zoey now," would you let me hangout alone with Lola?"**

"**yeah, i guess. But i don't think that Lola likes you very much, she kind of thinks your a jerk." points out Zoey with a small chuckle. Oh, ha ha Very cute. But I'm not the jerk. Its chase who is the jerk. He's the one trying to move in on my girl. And he had better watch it. Because i won't give Zoey up without a fight. So if he wants to dance, oh we'll dance.**

" **look, Zoey Your my girlfriend now. And as my girlfriend, you can't just hangout alone with chase whenever you please anymore. Thats not how its going to work." i inform in a stern tone. Thats right I'm putting my foot down. Zoey is my girlfriend, not Chase's. She doesn't need to hang around with him alone.**

**rolling her eyes at me, Zoey slowly stands from her seat," excuse me?"**

**standing my ground on the matter at hand, i calmly repeat," i said, you can't hangout with chase alone anymore Zoe. And thats that."**

" **oh, i heard what you said. And i think I'm going to go now." says Zoey in an icy tone. Oh, so she's mad at me now? No, i don't think so. I'm the one that should be mad at her. I didn't do anything wrong. She did. I'm not the one hanging out with chase in a dorm alone and with no one else around. She is, i have a right to be mad. She doesn't.**

" **what? Why?" i ask quickly. This isn't right, everything is flip flopped. I'm supposed the be the one who is angry. And quiet frankly, i am. But then why is Zoey the one leaving? I'm supposed to storm out on her! Well it doesn't matter, she isn't going anywhere until we have a long talk. And i mean long talk.**

**Grabbing for her coat and pulling it on, Zoey heads for the door," because I'm currently not in the mood to see you right now."**

**stepping in front of Zoey, i grab for her hand," wait, Zoe We had plans for tonight. Remember?"**

" **yeah, thats right Logan. We did. But you can't tell me who i can and can't hangout with. So why don't you call me when you aren't so controlling, and we'll do something then." says Zoey in a dismissive tone before taking off on me. Unbelievable. I put my foot down once, and now I'm the jerk? How the hell does that work? Something had to have gone wrong somewhere.**

" **nice one Logan. Here is a tip, don't tell a girl like Zoey what to do. She doesn't take to it well." informs chase in a sarcastic tone. Smug jerk. I'd love to knock the lights out of him right now. And i would too if i knew that Zoey wouldn't then hate me forever. Now she's fuming mad at me, could this day get any worse? ...**

_**(Logan's thoughts)**_

**_great, now Zoey probably isn't even talking to me. And its all Chase's fault. What is he doing hanging out with my girlfriend_ alone? _Who does he think he is? I had a right to put my foot down. Zoey doesn't need to hangout alone with chase alone anyway. Especially when he likes her the way he does. Chase had his chance with Zoey. He lost it, and now its my turn. If he doesn't like it, then thats his problem. Not mine. Now Zoey is mad at me, but i was in the right. Zoey can't just hangout with guys alone whenever she wants. You don't see me paling out with Lola or Nicole alone. Its not like i over reacted. If anything, i under reacted. I get that Zoey and Chase are good friends. But still, Zoey is my girlfriend now. And I'm not about to loose her to Chase. I'm not an idiot. I know that he's jealous i snagged her from him. And i also know that he's waiting to make his move. Well, he can just keep on waiting. ... _**

_**(end Logan's thought)**_

_**(zoey's thoughts)**_

_**i am so angry right now! Words can not even explain how angry i am! I can not believe Logan. I mean the nerve of him. Trying to tell me who i can and can't hangout with. What the hell is his problem? Does he really think that he can just control me? Because if so, he has another thing coming. I do not have to listen to him. Its not like he owns me. If i want to hangout with Chase or anyone else alone, I'm going to. I don't need his permission. And i will not ask for it either. He can just deal with it. Its not like i was cheating on him or anything. Its Chase for god sake. He's only my best guy friend. How is that a threat? He is just jealous that we're so close. But that is no excuse...though, it is kind of cute. I guess he really does care about me. He can be so sweet sometimes, yet a real jerk others. And I'm not any less mad at him either. But it was really sweet to finally know that he cares about me. ...wait, I'm supposed to be angry. Come on, focus Zoey! ... (end zoey's thoughts)**_

_**(Chase's thoughts)**_

_**well, that didn't take very long. I knew that Logan was bound to mess up. I didn't think it would be this soon though. But he did either way. The moron tried to tell Zoey what to do. Like he can just order her around and control her. Did he really think she would go for that? Zoey doesn't take crap from anyone. Why would she from Logan? It was so great though. I guess he didn't like the idea of Zoey and i hanging out alone together. So he told Zoe she could hangout alone with me anymore. Well, needless to say she didn't take it very well. In fact, she was fuming when she left. You don't control a girl like Zoey. Logan should know this by now. But apparently he doesn't. And now she isn't speaking to him, that i know of. And it serves him right too. Maybe Zoey will realize he's a jerk now and leave him. Lets just hope so. ... (end Chase's thoughts)**_


	3. He makes Her happy?

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

**Chapter #3**

**(zoey's pov)**

" **hey Zoe Is this seat taken?" asks Logan as he slowly walks up behind me. Doesn't he realize that he is the last person that i want to see? Because right now, he most definitely is. And if he honestly thinks that he can control me, then i have a feeling that this relationship won't last too much longer.**

" **what do you want Logan?" i ask in a cold tone. I don't even bother to look up at him. Unless he is here to apologize then i really don't care what he has to say. That may sound mean, but if he doesn't trust me then whats the use? I trust him, why can't he just do the same? He should know i would never do anything with chase behind his back.**

**Kicking at the ground sheepishly, Logan lowers his gaze," still mad?"**

**rolling my eyes at Logan, i turn my back him stubbornly," what do you think?"**

" **come on Zoey" he pleads with me. I tense slightly as he takes my hand in his. What? So he thinks he can just tell me what to do and not expect me to care? Well, that isn't how it works. And it never was. He should know that i don't go for that kind of stuff. So why would he even try to pull it?**

" **no, you don't get to tell me what do do Logan You don't own me ok. I am not your property, so don't treat me like i am." i snap in reply. I couldn't help it. But its the truth. I'm not his property. So why would he ever treat me like i was? I thought that he was better then that. But not I'm starting to have doubts.**

**Nodding his head quietly, Logan walks up behind me slowly," i know that your not Zoe I was just jealous ok? You and chase are really close. Why can't we ever be that close?"**

**glancing up at Logan, i offer him a shy smile," we could be, but only if you learn to trust me Logan ...so, does this mean you care about me?"**

" **of course i care about you Zoey, you are my girlfriend now." confides Logan as he takes me into his arms. I can't help but grin at this. I was always skeptical about whether he really cared about me or not. But i guess that i don't have to be anymore. Logan cares about me, and thats all that really matters.**

" **ok, i guess I'll forgive you. But only this one time. Are we clear on this Logan?" i ask in a serious tone. I turn my head as he attempts to kiss me. I want to make sure that this will never happen again. I need to know that he is going to start trusting me. Thats really importantly, and he should know this by now.**

**Pulling me back into his embrace, Logan kisses my forehead gently," we're clear. So, thats it? Your not mad anymore?"**

**biting at my bottom lip, i can't help but chuckle to myself," no, i guess not. I kind of thought that it was sweet. You know, that you were jealous over nothing. And over chase? He is not a threat to you Logan. We're just close. He is my best guy friend after all. So why wouldn't we be close? You just have to understand this."**

" **i know he is Zoey" says Logan in a gruff manner. I look into his eyes as if i am trying to read him. But for some reason i can't. I never really could. Which is funny, because i can read chase like an open book. I know what he's thinking sometimes when he doesn't even voice it. Maybe thats what Logan is so jealous over. That chase and i know each other so well. But why would that bother him so much?**

" **then don't be a jerk, and stop worrying." i order in a stern voice. I try to keep a straight face as i say this, but its really hard. Instead i burst out laughing as Logan tickles my sides lightly. I couldn't have stayed mad at him even if i wanted to. He has this way about him. He would have found a way to make me forgive him. I love and hate that about him.**

" **yeah, fine. Whatever. Now, shut your mouth and give me a kiss." orders Logan as he lifts my chin up so our lips will meet. I melt into his arms. I'm not sure why but my knees always go weak at his touch. And his kiss? Will drive me insane. There is just something about him that drives me wild and i love it. Its a great feeling. ...**

_**(meanwhile Chase's thoughts)**_

_**watching from a distance as the couple locks lips, i wince inwardly as my heart starts to shatter in two. Unable to tear my eyes off of the two, i merely watch in jealousy. I'm jealous of the fact that its not me sharing a kiss with Zoey right now. That its him. Unable to take it any longer, i take off in the opposite direction in which i had came from. I can't take this anymore. Why does HE have to make her happy? Why can't it be me that she kisses? Why can't i be the guy that is lucky enough to hold her in my arms and feel her touch? If i were that guy i would make Zoey the happiest girl in the entire world. I would always tell her that i love her, and never once would i ever let her forget it. In a perfect world Zoey Brooks would be mine. But unfortunately this world is far from perfect. No, instead i have to watch my supposedly best friend make out with the one girl that he KNEW i had always wanted to be with. I have liked Zoey ever since i first laid eyes on her. And that jerk Logan knew that. Yet he pursued her anyway. As if he didn't even care that it would make me jealous. Thats why i secretly hate him, i would never admit it. But i hate him with a passion. And i think that he knows it too, yet he refuses to break it off with Zoey. Its like he doesn't even care that our friendship is on the rocks. He is more interested in stealing the one girl that i will probably ever love away from me. ... (end Chase's thoughts)**_

**(Michael's pov)**

" **i still can't believe that their dating. Its just so...unnatural and a little creepy too." i comment as chase and i leave our dorm room. And it is. I mean Zoey and Logan? That is not a couple that i thought i would ever see. But sure enough. Their a thing now. Have been too for only god knows how long. And poor chase is absolutely heart broken over it too. I really feel for the guy too. He's in love with Zoey and Logan snagged her.**

" **your telling me. I thought for sure that Zoey would be mad at him. But she isn't, i just don't get it." complains chase in an upset tone. I know he is hurting. He hasn't been the same since we found out that Logan and Zoey are a thing now. I know that if i were him I'd be all kinds of torn up. And he has every right to beat the crap out of Logan, I sure wouldn't stop him. I'm surprised he hasn't...well not that much. Chase is a nice guy, he would risk his and Zoey's friendship over his jealousy toward Logan. I admire that in him. He's a better man then Logan is.**

**With a mere shrug of my shoulders, i follow chase across campus toward the girl's dorm," maybe Logan just has a way with Zoey" i offer in reply. And it looks like that was a bad move. Chase just tensed up completely when i said that. You know, sometimes i can be real stupid. I should really be more careful with my words.**

**Frowning at the thought, chase knocks on the door to the girl's dorm," whatever."**

" **look, maybe its time you move on. I hear Lola is looking for a boyfriend, you should ask her out man. Maybe she likes you." i point out with a light nudge. And you know what? Maybe Lola does like chase. I've seen her staring at him every once in a while. Like she wants to tell him something but can't exactly find the words to do so. ... (end Michael's pov)**

**(zoey's pov)**

**hey Michael..chase, whats up?" i ask cautiously as i open my dorm door. What are they doing here? Did Logan invite them over to watch movies with us? If so then why didn't he at least tell me about it? I'm still in my pajamas for god sake. If i had know i would have changed into some cloths at least.**

" **not much Zoe. Is Quinn, Nicole and Lola here? We're all supposed to go to the movies." questions chase not looking me in the eyes. What is wrong with him? Why won't he look at me? Did i do something wrong? Oh my god, is chase mad at me? ...no, he can't be. I haven't even done anything, maybe he's just upset about yesterday. That has to be it, but why?**

**Shaking my head no, i step outside the dorm and close the door," no, but come to think of it they did mention meeting you two in the lounge."**

**nodding his head now, Michael glances around the lounge," hu, i wonder how we could have possibly missed them. Oh well...so, is everything ok with you and Logan?"**

" **yeah, sure. ...Well, i wasn't talking to him for a bit yesterday. He tried to tell me i couldn't be alone with chase. And i got upset over it. But, i guess its just nice to know that he cares. Even if he was being a jerk about the whole thing." which he was, i add silently in my mind. I mean, how could Logan really think i would cheat on him? And with chase? That would never happen. There is nothing between chase and i except friendship. Its not like chase secretly likes me or anything. Why would he? I'm his best gal pal.**

" **does he make you happy Zoe?" questions Michael, but not before stealing a glance over at chase. What is with everyone? Why do they insist on thinking that there is something between the two of us when there obviously isn't. It really bothers me that a guy and a girl can't just be friends without people thinking that there is something going on between them. Which there isn't, I'd know if chase had a thing for me.**

**Lost in my thoughts for a minute, i just smile in response," yeah, i guess that you could say that Michael."**

**walking up behind me, Logan lazily wraps me in his strong arms," Zoey, what are you doing? Your missing the movie."**

" **i was going to come back in Logan..well eventually i would have anyway." i joke with him playfully. I give him a shy smile as he kisses my temple. I love being in his arm. Its the only real place that i feel safe in anymore. That sounds corny but its the truth. I could stay like this forever with Logan and i would always be happy.**

" **well, come on Zoe ...oh, hey." mutters Logan as he notices chase and Michael Did chase just glare at Logan? I had to have seen that wrong. Why would chase glare at Logan? Did the two of them have an argument over something? And if so, i wonder what it could possibly be about? Why would chase still be mad over it too?**

**Tensing at the sight of Logan, i watch as Chase's fists clench at his sides," Logan."**

**raising at eyebrow at chase, Logan hugs me even closer to him," what are you two up to?"**

" **we're meeting up with the girls for a movie." pipes in Michael in his best attempts to break up the tension between the two. What could have happened that would make chase go completely tense like this? And why is Logan holding onto me like i might slip away somehow if he doesn't hold onto me tight enough?**

" **right, well have fun. Come on Zoe." mutters Logan in a dismissive tone. What is his rush? Why does he suddenly not want to see his friends? What could have happened between these two? And should i be worried about it? I'll have to talk with Michael later on and see what is going on. I know Logan and chase aren't going to tell me anything.**

" **just a second...so, I'll see you around chase? Maybe we could grab a bite to eat sometime, you know and catch up?" i ask in a quiet voice. Chase and i really should catch up. I've been meaning to talk to him. I want to know what is bothering him. And more importantly if it is something that I've done. I don't want chase to be distant with me. He's my best friend after all. I go to him with everything.**

**Standing stock still as i kiss his cheek, chase only stares down at me," yeah, sure. That sounds like a plan Zoe" ...**

**(back in the dorm; Logan's pov)**

" **what was that Zoey?" i ask as we head back into the dorm. Why is she kissing chase? Sure it may have only been on the cheek, but it was still a kiss none the less. I should probably be careful though. I don't want to start an argument with Zoey. We're on good terms again and i would like to keep it that way. So i probably shouldn't over react and ruin things.**

" **nothing, it was only a friendly peck on the cheek Logan Thats all. Its not like i 'kiss' kissed him or anything. What is the big deal?" the big deal is your my girlfriend! I yell out silently. Your not supposed to kiss other guys. Only me. I would never kiss Quinn, Lola or Nicole on their cheeks. Why should it be ok for the you to do this?**

**Collapsing onto the couch once more, i keep my eyes on the television set," whatever."**

**crawling into my arms, Zoey lays her head down on my chest," could we not fight about this? Please Logan? Chase and i are only friends. You should know that by now."**

" **just don't forget who is you boyfriend ok Zoe?" i ask after a minute or so. She's right, we shouldn't fight over this. Zoey is with me and that is all that really matters. I have Zoey, not chase. And its going to stay that way too. I'm not giving up Zoey to anyone and especially not chase, not when she's mine finally.**

" **i promise, ok Logan? I'm happy with you." confesses Zoey before blushing four shades of pink. I laugh at this. She can be so cute at times. I'm happy with her too. About as happy as i really ever have been in a long time actually. I should probably tell her this sometime. She should know she makes me happy. ...**

**(Lola's pov)**

" **hey chase, why are you so down?" i question as i sit down beside him. That was a stupid question Lola You already know why he is down. So why would you ever bother to ask such a dumb question. I hate seeing chase like this. He has been so heart broken over this whole Logan and Zoey thing. Not that i can blame him or anything. I mean Logan did stab him in the back, and i mean big time. I would be heart broken too.**

" **I'm not, its just... Zoey is happy with him." confesses chase in a defeated manner. Wait, did i hear him correctly? Zoey is actually happy with Logan? How is that possible? The two of them are total opposites. And she used to hate him! I guess maybe its true. Maybe opposites really do attract.**

**Shaking my head in confusion, i shift in my seat beside chase," with what, Logan?"**

**sighing heavily to himself, chase looks down at his feet," yeah, she even said so herself Lola. To Michael and i."**

" **if it helps, they won't last long chase." i offer in hopes that it might cheer him up. Well it hasn't. But it has at least perked his interest none the least. And its true, Logan and Zoey aren't going to last that long. Logan is bound to screw things up with her sooner or later. He isn't the brightest bulb in the box you know.**

" **what makes you so sure?" inquires chase after a long minute. He's looking at me as though I'm crazy. But I'm not. Its so obvious that they aren't meant to be together. And its only a matter of time before they either realize that or something happens to make the two of them want to break up. Its a bad thing to think but its most likely the truth.**

**Smiling over at chase, i pull him into my arms," Logan is bound to mess things up eventually chase. We both know that."**

**resting his chin on my shoulder, chase hugs me close to him," yeah, i guess maybe your right Lola"**

" **of course I'm right." i say in a confident tone. I just wish that chase would smile. I would give anything to see his smile. And if i admitted it, i would give anything to feel his kiss too. But he's in love with Zoey sadly, and not me.**

" **i hope so." and i can tell that he does. I wouldn't even question that. He wants to be with Zoey The only problem with that is...i think that i may want to be with him. But i could never tell him this. How could i? He loves Zoey, and I've known this for a while. I just wish that it were me he loved thats all.**

**Rocking back and forth with chase, i close my eyes in contentment," i am, trust me chase. You just have to take your mind off of Zoey for once. And maybe i could help you do just that somehow."**

**looking down at me gratefully, chase holds onto me lightly," yeah, i guess that maybe i should. Thanks Lola"**

" **i could help if you want me to." i offer quickly. I jump at the chance to spend time with chase. And to be honest, what girl wouldn't? Chase is a handsome guy. How can Zoey not see that by now? I guess the girl really is blind. She must be.**

" **that would be great Lola" says chase with a smile on his face. It is about time that he smiled. He hasn't since he found out about Logan and Zoey Not that i can really blame him though. Thats not really something you would smile about. But maybe i can help him see that Zoey Brooks isn't the only girl out there worthy of his attention. That there are others...like me for instance. ...**


	4. Miss communications And consequences

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

**Chapter #4**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **hey Lola, did you want to grab a...whoa. Am i interrupting something?" i ask cautiously. I'm taken aback by whats in front of me. Lola and chase in some kind of embrace? What is this about? Are they a couple? How come no one ever told me that they were a thing? Why am i always the last to know these things? Wait, maybe I'm jumping to conclusions. Chase would have told me if he was dating Lola. He tells me everything. And even if they were, why should it bother me? I'm with Logan and i don't have romantic feelings towards chase what so ever. But then why does the mere thought bother me?**

" **no, of course not. Hey Zoe." greets Lola in a rushed manner. Why is it that I'm getting the feeling that she isn't exactly thrilled to see me? And why does chase look relieved at the same time that I've shown up. Is something going on between these two? And if so, what is it? Maybe i should try to get whatever it is out of Nicole later. If there is something going on, Lola must have told her. And Nicole can't keep a secret to save her life.**

**Giving both of my friends a strange look, i slowly nod my head," i didn't know that the two of you were dating."**

**quickly correcting me, chase nervously blurts out," we're not. Me and Lola? That would never happen Zoey"**

" **ouch. I am still right here you know." reminds Lola with a wave of her hands. Is that hurt in her eyes? Why would Lola be hurt that chase said that? He was only joking around. Its not like he meant it in a mean way or anything. Besides, why would it bother Lola? Its not like she has a crush on chase or anything. No, she definitely would have told me if she did.**

" **right, sorry. But it wouldn't, right Lola?" asks chase as if he is trying to reassure me some how. Why would i need reassuring over this? I already have a boyfriend, and its Logan. Not chase. Why should i care who chase is or isn't seeing? Thats not any of my business, it never really has been. Chase can see whoever he wants, its not going to bother me. I've never seen chase in that way. And why would i? He's my best guy friend, and always will be.**

**Choosing not to play along, Lola bites at her bottom lip as she takes a step towards chase," i don't know, you are kind of cute chase. Maybe we should just kiss and see what happens. What do you think? It'd only be one kiss chase."**

**stumbling back a few steps, chase knocks into me lightly," um, i uh...no. I'm ok, thanks."**

" **Lola, would you quit messing around with poor chase and lets go to sushi rox already. I'm so hungry my stomachs talking." i joke with a roll of my eyes. Lola can be such a tease sometimes. It was kind of funny watching chase squirm around though. That was mean to admit, but i couldn't help but chuckle at chase. He's so adorable when he's confused and nervous. Its one of the things that i love about him.**

" **I'm coming, I'm coming! ...I'll see you later chase." says Lola with a wink before taking off in my direction. I can never understand that girl sometimes. What is so amusing about playing mind games with chase? Aside from the fact that he almost always gets nervous and fidgety. ...ok, so maybe that part is a little funny to watch. But what if now poor chase thinks that Lola likes him now when she really doesn't? I couldn't let him get hurt like that. ...**

**(Chase's pov)**

" **wait, your telling me that Lola made a move on you?" questions Michael after i finish retelling the story to him. Did i stutter? Yes, thats exactly what i am telling you! Lola made a move on me, and right in front of Zoey! What if Zoey thinks that i like Lola now? Worse, what if she thinks Lola and i are sneaking around like her and Logan were until recently? Oh man, something tells me that this is not good.**

" **yeah man, Lola hit on me. Ask Zoey, she was there." i add to make a point. And she was, oh man. The look on her face when she saw Lola and i? Thats something that i haven't been able to get out of my head ever since. I really hope that she doesn't actually think that I'm seeing Lola. Because I'm not. Maybe i should try talking to her later and explaining things. You know, just to clear things up with her.**

**Shuddering at the reminder, Zoey grabs herself a blitz from the mini fridge," that wasn't exactly the high point of my day."**

**sitting up with interest, Logan leans forward in his seat," so, did you kiss her man? Because if i were you, i SO would have. ...owe! Hey, what was that for Brooks?"**

" **um, i think you know Logan" points out Zoey in an irritated tone after pinching Logan on his arm. Zoey's jealous of Lola? Why though? She is ten times prettier. No offense to Lola or anything. But the girl could never hold a candle to Zoey. I just wish that i could tell her that someday. Sometimes i think its something that she needs to hear.**

" **what? Its the truth Zoe. If i weren't already with you, i would probably hit on Lola every chance i got." admits Logan in his twisted version of honesty. Uh oh, bad move. Zoey is shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Man, Logan can be such an idiot sometimes. I really hope that Zoey whacks him one. I would love to see her do that. It would serve the jerk right.**

**Glaring up at Logan now, i watch as Zoey slaps him on his chest," sometimes your a real jerk Logan."**

**rubbing at the spot where Zoey just slapped him, Logan sighs to himself," come on Zoe. Look, Lola is hot. Thats all, you are too though."**

" **whatever." mutters Zoey in a mixture of a dismissive and also quite irritated tone. I watch as she stands from her spot and moves to sit opposite of me. Wow, I've never seen Zoey this upset before. Why is she even with Logan? She knows how much of a jerk he is. If she were my girlfriend, i wouldn't dream of looking at another girl. The thought would never cross my mind for even a second. Zoey would be all that i need.**

" **your not the best with words, are you?" i ask Logan as i give him an angry look. Can't he see that Zoey is obviously upset? You don't see her talking about what guys she would want to kiss, but if she were to, i hope that i would be among one of them. ...but thats not really the point. The point is Zoey is clearly upset, yet its like Logan doesn't even seem to care.**

**Taking a sip from her drink, Zoey turns her attention to me," chase, do you like Lola?"**

**with a quick shake of my head, i stare down at the ground," no." _' i like someone else though...'_**

" **oh, because you and Lola? Thats kind of...awkward to think about. It would be like if i were to date, well..." starts Zoey before pausing, as if she were trying to think. She's going to say me, isn't she? Of course she is. Duh chase! The thought of being with me would just make her laugh and i know it. So why is she taking so long to say it?**

" **me?" i finally finish for her. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew that it was coming. She just didn't want to say it for fear of hurting me. Well it does hurt, and i mean a lot. She may not have said it out loud. But i know it was what she wanted to say. Who else could it possibly have been? Oh, thats right no one except me.**

**Shaking her heard in confusion, Zoey just chuckles to herself," actually, i was going to say Michael."**

**frowning over at Zoey now, Michael folds his arms across his chest," hey, i will have you know that I'm a great catch. I have a lot going for me Zoey."**

" **of course you do Michael." says Zoey in a joking tone. Wow, so Zoey wasn't going to say me. What a relief! Oh, but poor Michael. I think he was almost offended by that. Not wait, i know he was. Its no secret that he thinks Zoey is pretty, but he knows i like her. So thats all that he thinks. Michael is a good friend like that, unlike Logan the back stabber over here.**

" **whats that supposed to mean?" asks Michael in an offended manner. I watch as Zoey merely chuckles at him. It is kind of funny, how he's getting all paranoid over nothing. The look on his face is pretty priceless come to think of it. If only i had a camera on me. I would so snap his photo.**

**Smiling over at Michael, Zoey gives him a playful nudge," nothing, you know. Just that chase and i would be the perfect couple. We really click, you know? He would just be my likely choice is all."**

**giving Zoey an angry look, Logan clears his throat," I'm still here Zoe."**

" **thats why i said it." states Zoey matter-of-factly. And right now, I'm on cloud nine. Zoey Brooks thinks that i would be her perfect match? Oh man, this is great! Nothing Logan says now can bother me. Zoey said that I'm the guy she'd most likely be with. Sure she isn't right now. But this gives a guy hope. Dear god, don't let her be joking about this.**

" **yeah, cute Zoey." grumbles Logan with a look of clear jealousy in his eyes. And i have to admit, I'm liking this. For once Logan is in my shoes. Ha, Logan! How does it feel? Because it feels great from where I'm standing. You may have Zoey as your girlfriend, but with luck and a lot of prayer she won't be yours much longer. So, take that. ...**

**(Michael's pov)**

" **do you think that Zoey meant that?" asks chase after an hour or so of laying in his bed and staring at the ceiling. And as usual i have absolutely no idea what he is talking about. Why does he insist on asking questions out of no where? He could at least explain himself first if he's going to do this.**

" **meant what man?" i ask as i sit up in my own bed. I'm not all that interested, but for his sake I'll at least pretend that i am. But if he is going to complain about Zoey for the next hour, i swear to god I'm going to tune him out. Thats right, and I've done it before too. So its not like it will be a hard thing to do.**

**Tossing the baseball to me, chase sighs quietly to himself," that we'd make a great couple. And that I'm her likely choice, and how we click."**

**raising an eye brow at chase, i simply shrug my shoulders," man, how am i supposed to know?"**

" **should i ask her?" questions chase before tossing the baseball to the side. I feel for the guy. He's really been hurting. And what Zoey said must have given the poor guy some hope. I just hope that its not false hope. Sure Zoey might be with Logan, but now chase has it in his head that if she weren't she'd be with him.**

" **only if you want to." i offer in response. And in all honesty, i think that he should ask her. If he doesn't he'll always be left wondering 'what if' about him and Zoey. Sure it may be an odd question, but if he wants to know the answer he has to ask her. How else is he going to know the answer if he doesn't?**

**Standing from his seat, chase paces the dorm," i can't though man."**

**sighing at my frantic friend, i try not to roll my eyes," why not?"**

" **she'll just ask why i care so much." complains chase as if it weren't obvious. No, duh! Thats the whole point you moron. That way you can finally tell Zoey how you feel about her once and for all. And finally just get it over with. Personally, Zoey has to be dense to not notice how head over heels chase is for her.**

" **so? Just tell her then." what is so hard about that? Just say 'Zoey, i like you'. What is so difficult about that? Its four simple words. Thats it, four. Why does he make it out to be brain surgery? All that he has to do is tell her. What is the worst that could possibly happen? Its not like Zoey can reject him, she already has a boyfriend.**

**Shaking his head no, chase turns to face Michael once more," no way, i can't tell Zoey. Are you crazy man?"**

**poking her head in the boys dorm after a soft knock, Zoey over hears chase," can't tell Zoey what?"**

" **Zoey! hey...just that, you know. ...you look beautiful today, thats all." lies chase in a quick cover up. Wow, nice move. I never thought chase had it in him to lie. Especially not to Zoey of all people. But it seems that i stand mistaken. I'm almost proud of him right now. But i would be more proud of him if he told her how he felt finally. But i don't see that happening anytime soon.**

" **you don't think I'm beautiful everyday chase?" oooh, bad move! Chase just got himself into a tight spot. And I'm not sure how he plans to get himself out. But if he were smart, he would think of something clever. And i mean fast. I hate to say it but this is kind of funny. I really shouldn't laugh though, that would be mean.**

**Looking to me for help, when he receives none chase lets out a nervous gulp," oh, uh no. you do Zoe, there's no question about that. But today your just...well in all honestly your just breath taking today. Compared to every other day, you know?" confides chase with a shy smile. Wow, smooth one chase. He is coming along nicely. I have a lot of hope for him. I thought for sure that he would have buckled. But it looks like i was just proven wrong.**

**Patting chase on the back, i quietly whisper into his ear," nice save man."**

" **i heard that Michael." points out Zoey with a raised eye brow. Oh, uh. She heard that? Crap. Time to think up a quick excuse Michael come on, you've talked your way out of worse situations with girls. Just think you idiot! ...forget it, its time to bail.**

" **oh, would you look at that over there? Its the door, I'm going to go and use it." i say quickly before i make my get away to the dorm door. Whew! That was a definite close one if i do say so myself. I'm getting better at this taking off stuff. I just hope poor chase doesn't get grilled for it now. ...oh well, every man for themselves. ...**

**(Zoey's pov)**

**chuckling at Michael's sudden departure, i roll my eyes," i don't believe you now, but I'll let it slide chase. I kind of need a favor from you." and its kind of true. I do need a favor from chase. Its not a huge favor or anything. But it is a favor none the less.**

**letting out a sigh of relief, chase slowly nods his agreement," sure what is it Zoe?" i smile at this. It never takes much to convince chase for anything. He's always willing to help me out, no matter what the situation or the problem. I really like that about him. Sometimes i wish Logan were a little more like him.**

" **will you dance with me chase?" i ask in a shy manner. I take note to keep my eyes glued to the ground as i ask this. Its kind of an awkward request. But this is really important to me. I want to learn how to dance. And i told Logan this. But he doesn't seem to care all that much. In fact he was very clear that he would not take lessons with me. I don't see what the big deal is though. It'll be really fun. Plus its an activity that we could do together. Doesn't he want to spend time with me?**


	5. Fast track To a Girls heart

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #5**_

_**(Chase's pov)**_

" **come again?" i ask not hearing her correctly. I must have heard wrong. Did Zoey just ask me to dance with her? Thats an odd request, even for her. I have to admit though i am a little intrigued by it none the less. I mean its not everyday that Zoey Brooks would ask me to dance with her. In fact, yeah...I'm pretty sure this is the first time she has.**

**Taking hold of my hands, i can feel Zoey squeezing them lightly," please chase? I want to take dance lessons, but Logan refuses to. Will you?"**

**staring down at Zoey's silent plead, i find myself unable to say no and simply nod in agreement. Besides, the thought of having her so close to me is irresistible in its own," of course Zoe, it will be fun."**

" **thanks chase, your the best. How could i ever live without you?" says Zoey with a grateful smile lighting up her features. My heart begins to race rapidly as she leans up to kiss my cheek. You don't know how bad i want to turn my head just a few inches, in the chance that our lips might accidentally meet. But I'm a good friend, so i won't do that. ...i hate myself sometimes.**

" **we could start with slow dancing if you want to." i offer as i try my best not to blush in front of Zoey. Of course i wind up failing miserably as always. I really hope she never finds out or decides to ask me one of these days why it is that I'm always blushing around her. I could never tell Zoe its because i like her, not when chances are she wouldn't feel the same way back.**

**Smiling up at me once more, Zoey walks into my arms," sounds great chase."**

**holding Zoey in my arms, as i look down at her i make note to silently thank god this isn't just a dream," follow my lead ok Zoey?"**

" **I'll try to." confesses Zoey with a light chuckle as we slowly start to dance. Placing one hand on her shoulder and another on her waist, i guide Zoey across the floor as we dance to imaginary music. This is great, we don't even need music to dance. Sure it would probably help, but it feels better this way.**

" **its easy Zoey, trust me." i assure her as we sway from side to side. Looking down into her eyes, i can see my reflection in them. And my heart can't help but stop as she looks up at me with those beautiful browns eyes of hers. They really are mesmerizing. Somethings I'm afraid if i stare into them long enough, I'll become lost in them. Then i remind myself that maybe thats not such a bad thing.**

**Staring up at me happily, Zoey wraps her arms around my neck," thanks for this chase. Logan just flat out refused to learn with me."**

**placing my hands on Zoey's hips gently, i dance in circles with her," Logan is an idiot. Dancing is the quickest way to a girls heart."**

" **what makes you so sure?" asks Zoey in an intrigued manner. I can't help but chuckle at her sometimes innocent curiosity. It really is cute. Everyone knows that girls love to dance. So its not rocket science that if you want to win one over, you take them dancing. Its romantic and a great way to be close with them.**

" **what girl doesn't love to dance?" i point out with a smirk. And its true, from what i have learned. Girls love to dance. I'm not sure why exactly, but i think it has something to do with the closeness that you get when your dancing in someones arms. Especially if their the one you love. Zoey's the one i love...i just wish she felt that way back about me.**

**Laying her head on my shoulder, Zoey closes her eyes," this is true."**

**holding Zoey close against me, i rest my chin atop her head," dancing is the best way to impress a girl also."**

" **i have to admit, you do know your stuff chase." comments Zoey in what i will gladly except as a compliment. How could i not? This has to be hands down the best day ever. I mean really, I'm dancing with Zoey Brooks! How could it not be? The only other time this happens is in my dreams and i know this isn't a dream.**

" **why thank you. You aren't too shabby yourself Zoe" i confide with a shy smile on my face. And its the truth. She really is a good dancer. I don't know why she thinks that she needs lessons. Because she doesn't in my opinion. Maybe she was just looking for a chance to be this close with Logan. He's an idiot for telling her no, i would kill for a chance to be this close with Zoey on a regular basis. ...**

**(Chase's thoughts) **

_**oh my god, pinch me. I'm in heaven! I must be. I'm dancing with Zoey! I've never held her this close. Hell, I've never held her period. Not like this anyway, its intoxicating. We're slow dancing. How great is that? Logan is a moron. He has to be. Everyone knows that girls love to dance. Its one of the quickest ways to their hearts. This could be my chance. I have to impress Zoey. No matter what it takes. And this is how i can do that. By showing her that I'm a good dancer. Maybe now i can win her over. This is perfect. Logan will never know what hit him. Before he notices, Zoey could very well be mine. That will teach him to stab me in the back. The sneaky bastard. Hopefully my patience has paid off. I can only hope so. This is great though. I finally have Zoey in my arms. This feels so right. I hope she can feel it too. I never want to let her go again. She belongs in my arms. I know it. Why else would this feel so good? Zoey is like the puzzle piece that I've been missing. And now I've found her. I mean look at us, we fit together perfectly. ... **_

_**(end Chase's thoughts) **_

_**(Zoey's pov)**_

" **chase, where did you learn to dance like this?" i ask as i look up at him. And i mean it. He is amazing at this. We've been dancing for a while now. I'm not exactly sure how long, but its had to have been at least an hour or so. And I'm enjoying this too. But i still can't believe its not Logan I'm dancing with. Chase is a great partner. Don't get me wrong, but I'm dating Logan. Not chase, i should be dancing with him.**

" **well, my grandma had me take lessons when i would visit her in the summer time. So i got kind of good at it. I'm afraid to admit it, but i know how to line dance and two step if you ever want to learn." admits chase with a chuckle. I thinks its sweet that his grandma made him take lessons. And they obviously worked. Chase is an amazing dancer.**

**Staring up at him, i offer a smile in response," well, your amazing at it chase. I wish Logan could dance like this. ...i wish he would dance period." **

**spinning around with Zoey, i make sure to keep a firm grip on her waist and shoulder," look, Zoey. There's something you have to understand. Logan won't always be the guy that you want him to be."**

" **yeah, i know. I just wish he would try to be sometimes." i admit in a quiet tone. I would never admit it, but I'm really hurt that its not Logan I'm dancing with. Not that i don't enjoy dancing with chase. Don't get me wrong. But dancing is something that a couple would normally do, and well? Logan and i are a couple.**

" **thats just not the type of guy he is though Zoe" points out chase as we continue to slow dance. And i know that he's right. But would it honestly kill him to at least try to be that guy? Its not really ask all that much is it? Because i don't think that it is. Its really a simple request if you think about it.**

**Slowly nodding my agreement, i can't help but let out a sad sigh," i thought that maybe he could be though, you know?"**

**tensing immediately as one of my tears hits his shoulder, chase looks down at me with concern," whoa, hey Zoe. Whats wrong? Why the tears?"**

" **nothing, its just...well Logan wouldn't even consider taking lessons with me." i confide sadly as tears now stream down my cheeks. I hate myself sometimes. Why am i crying? Its stupid but i just can't help it. I know how Logan is, yet i can't help but want him to be someone that he's not every once in a while.**

" **what did you expect? This is Logan that we're talking about. The guy is stubborn, you know this Zoey." offers chase as words of comfort. I chuckle at this because i know that its true. How does chase do that? One minute I'm crying and the next he has me laughing? He's the only one that can do that, and i don't know why. But its the one thing i absolutely love about him.**

**Laughing my own agreement, i glance up at chase," i know, he should at least pretend to try though chase."**

**lifting up my chin, chase pecks the tip of my nose," i would dance with you any day of the week Zoey. All you have to do is ask me. You know I'll say yes."**

" **well, in that case I'm honored." i say in a joking manner. I grin happily up at chase. This isn't so bad, in fact i could get use to this. Dancing with chase is fun. Plus he's great at it too, so thats always helpful. I'm glad that he agreed to this, i knew that he would. Chase is just great like that, i would never have to ask him twice.**

" **as am i." adds chase with a goofy smile on his face. I give him a playful shove. I'm glad that i have a friend like chase. I've always been able to depend on him when i need him. Because i know that no matter what happens, he's always going to be there. And just knowing that is a complete comfort.**

**Smiling up at chase, i lay my head onto his shoulder once more," so, do you know how to waltz also Matthews?"**

**grinning in reply, chase twirls me around," i sure do Brooks."**

" **well, i would love to learn." i say with a smile as i look up at him. Slow dancing is great and all. But i would love to learn the waltz. And come to think of it, line dancing too. I'm not sure why exactly. But that just sounds like it would be a fun dance to learn. Especially with chase as my teacher.**

" **then i would love to teach you." confides chase with a chuckle. I can't help but laugh along with him. So maybe today wasn't so bad after all. Sure Logan isn't the one dancing with me, but i have to admit that chase is a great replacement. And he sure does know what he's doing also. I would have never guessed. ...**

**(an hour or so later; Logan's pov)**

" **chase, you really are amazing at this. I would have never guessed." compliments Zoey from inside our dorm. Wait, why is Zoey in our dorm? And with chase? And what is he so 'amazing' at anyway? What are they doing in there. Standing outside our dorm with Michael, i stop to listen in on their conversation.**

" **I've been told that I'm a natural." teases chase with a chuckle. A natural? At what? Well, whatever it is i don't like it. Is Zoey sneaking around behind my back? And with chase? What is so great about him and his bushy hair? I could just be overreacting, but what else could they possibly be doing?**

**Listening in with Michael, i tense with jealousy," was that Zoey? Why is she here man?"**

**quickly shushing me up, Michael holds up a hand," man, would you be quiet. How should i know? Its wrong...but lets listen."**

" **could you promise me something chase?" asks Zoey after a few minutes of silence. Its killing me that i don't know what their doing. I wish that i had x ray vision. Then i could see through this door, and actually see what they were doing. Chase had better not be putting any moves on Zoey, I'll pound the day lights out of him if he is.**

" **of course Zoe, you know me." confides chase honestly. I hate him, i know exactly what he is up to. He's trying to steal Zoey from me somehow. I just know it. But thats not going to happen. Because I'm not going to let it. Not in this century, Zoey's my girlfriend. Not his, so i suggest chase gets over it by now.**

**Turning a light shade of pink as she stares up at chase, Zoey quietly asks him," could you not mention this to anyone? You know, what we're doing? It would just make things easier that way. I don't want to have to deal with the questions, you know?"**

**swaying back and forth with Zoey in his arms, chase only nods his agreement," it will be our little secret Zoe. And, hey...your really great at this."**

" **only because of you." points out Zoey with a giggle. By now my blood is boiling. Zoey is cheating on me, thats the only explanation. What else could there possibly be? Their alone in our dorm, and Zoey would prefer if no one knew what they we're doing? She has to be cheating on me. I can't believe it.**

" **stop before i blush Brooks." teases chase in reply. I tense up as two fists curl up at my sides. Thats it, I'm going to kill chase. And when i say kill, i mean kill as in dead. How dare him make a move on Zoey! He's supposed to be my friend. I may have snagged the girl he liked, but at least he wasn't dating her at the time! Thats just low!**

**Deciding that I've heard enough, i barge in on the two," ok, thats enough! Your a dead man chase!"**

**startled by my voice, Zoey jumps back causing her to stumble into chase," Logan!"**

" **whoa, take it easy Zoe" comments chase as he quickly helps Zoey catch her balance by firmly grasping her sides. I glare at him for this. Who does he think he is? Touching MY girlfriend in that way. I have half the mind to knock his lights out right now. And i may do just that if he doesn't get his hands off Zoey.**

" **gets your hands off her, or I'll.." i start with a growl as i take a menacing step forward. It is taking every fiber in my being not to walk up and flat out deck this guy. And he would deserve it to. Who does he think is he? Trying to move in on my girl. If he thinks thats ever going to happen, he has another thing coming.**

**Interrupting before i can finish, chase raises an eye brow as if to challenge me," or you'll what?"**

**yanking Zoey to my side, i glare over at chase with pure hate in my eyes," I'll sick Michael on you."**

" **whoa, not my problem. Keep me out." comments Michael with a wave of his hands. Thats fine, i don't need Michael to help me beat chase into pulp. I'm fully capable of doing it myself. I'm not afraid of chase. And why should i be? The guys probably never fought a day in his life. I could take him any day.**

" **Logan, would you relax?" insists Zoey as she tries to loosen my grip on her wrist. Would i relax? Why should i relax? Your cheating on me! And with chase? Couldn't you have at least went outside of our group to cheat? At least then i wouldn't have found out! well...not right away i wouldn't have.**

**Turning on Zoey now, i wisely corner her," not until you tell me what is going on."**

**backing up against the wall, with a sigh Zoey reluctantly confides," we were just dancing Logan, thats all."**

" **oh, i don't buy that." i says with a frown. Does she honestly think that i would ever buy that? We were just dancing. Please, i wasn't born yesterday. I know thats not all that they were doing . Why would Zoey want to keep that a secret even if it were true? She must really take me for some kind of a fool.**

" **well, its the truth." defends chase from behind me. I twitch at the sound of his voice. Did i ask him? No, i was asking Zoey And how stupid does he really think i am? I know that he's been plotting to make his move on Zoey for a while now. I'm not an idiot. I know that chase wants to be with Zoey.**

**Whirling around on chase once more, i shove at him," you, shut it!"**

**quickly stepping between the two of us, Michael separates chase and i," look, maybe this is for the best man."**

" **what are you talking about Michael?" i ask in irritation. And what is he talking about? How could chase stealing Zoey away from me possibly be a good thing? Oh, thats right, it can't be! Sometimes i wonder if Michael even thinks before he speaks. Because it doesn't seem like he does, especially now.**

" **well, chase has liked Zoey ever since he met her man. And you did snag her from him." points out Michael as if it weren't obvious. What does that have to do with anything? Chase had his chance to ask Zoey out for two years and he never once did. So i asked her out instead, how is it fair that he makes a move on her now when she's obviously with me.**

**Staring at Michael in shock, i watch as Chase's jaw nearly drops to the floor," Michael, what the hell?"**

" **shaking her head in confusion, Zoey looks to Michael for answers," hold on, what did you just say?" ... **


	6. The big Showdown

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #6**_

**(Michael's pov)**

" **oh, so you haven't told her yet. Have you?" i ask in a sheepish manner. I cringe as Zoey's gaze tears through me. Oops, looks like my big mouth has just spilled the beans. Not to mention that both chase and Logan look as if they both want to kill me right about now. Zoey just looks like someone hit her with a ton of bricks luckily. I'm guessing the heaviness of the situation hasn't exactly kicked in just yet.**

" **no, i haven't. And i wasn't really planning on it. Thanks a lot you big mouth!" shouts chase in a very angry tone. Ah, crap. I really should learn to just keep my mouth shut at times like this. It would sure keep me out of a lot of trouble. But how was i supposed to know that chase hadn't told her? From the sounds of it, i was sure that he had. You know, this is his fault. If it weren't for his misleading conversation with Zoey, she would still be none the wiser.**

**Covering my mouth quickly, i offer a sympathetic smile in Chase's direction," oh, well in that case...my bad man."**

**frowning to himself bitterly, chase only mumbles to himself," yeah, I'd say."**

" **i just remembered that i had to go do something at this place...somewhere. ...Bye!", says Zoey in a panicked and rushed tone before making a bee line for the door. Wow, that girl sure can run fast. Great, now I'm stuck alone with chase and Logan looking like they both want to murder me. Time for me to make my big escape before they put that plan into action.**

" **Zoey, wait! I can...explain. ...dammit! Nice going Michael." growls chase out of frustration. All he can do is watch Zoey take off. Poor guy, I've really done it this time. Zoey running off? Not a good reaction when you find out someone likes you. My guess? She either doesn't feel the same way, or she's freaked out by the whole thing and doesn't know what to think. I've got to find a way to either fix things or cheer up poor chase. And fast too. ...**

**(Zoey's thoughts)**

_**chase likes me? I had to have heard wrong. That can't be right. Its a mistake. Maybe Michael was only joking, that has to be it. Except it wasn't that funny. It was cruel. Chase likes me? Why has he never told me this? I'm supposed to be his best friend. I tell him everything. Why can't he do the same? Does he not trust me? I am a very trusting person. This is a lot to take in. i need time to think. And a lot of it apparently. ... (end Zoey's thoughts)**_

**(Logan's pov)**

" **what the hell are you doing making a move on Zoey? She's MY girlfriend." i yell in a jealous rage. Thats right, i said jealous. Because that is exactly what i am. And why wouldn't i be? I'm out playing basket ball and chase is in our dorm, alone with Zoey. Doing who knows what and for who knows how long! Well, he better say his prayers that i don't put him ten feet under.**

" **for the last time, i haven't made any moves on Zoey! She wanted to learn how to dance, and i'm showing her. Thats all." defends chase with yet another lame lie. Like I'm really supposed to believe that all the two of them were doing was dancing this entire time? Please, i wasn't just born yesterday. If that were true, why would Zoey feel the need to keep it a secret?**

**Rolling my eyes at chase excuse, i shove him up against the wall," did you honestly think that i would buy that man?"**

**wincing in pain briefly, chase quickly recovers," its the truth. Ask Zoey for yourself, she wouldn't lie."**

" **i believe chase, Zoey never lies man. I love and hate that about her." points out Michael as he attempts to mediate the situation on hand. Turning on my heel, i glare at him. Whose side is this guy on? 'I believe chase, Zoey would never lie', no but chase would. What a load of crap, maybe i will just ask Zoey. But not until i beat the crap out of chase.**

" **stay out of it Michael" i warn in a threatening voice before turning my attention back to chase once more. Look at him, i know what he's been up to. I'm not an idiot. I know that he's been looking for any chance he can get for some alone time with Zoey. So when she just so happens to come to him for advice or whatever, he pounces like a loin on a gazelle. Sneaky little bastard he is.**

**Releasing himself from my grip, chase angrily points out," its the truth. Zoey was upset that you wouldn't take lessons with her. So i told her that i would. Zoey always comes to me about everything, especially when YOU mess up. Which you did, and big time."**

**looking like i want to punch chase right about now, i pace the dorm," I've never messed anything up with Zoey."**

" **really, so you didn't forget that Zoey's birthday is in two days then?" asks chase in a knowing tone. Zoey's birthday is coming up? How come she never told me? Oh, crap! Now i have to go out and buy her a present. And it has to be a good one, the last thing i need is for her to find out that i forgot her birthday. I'd never hear the end of it. Girls never let stuff like that go.**

" **she never mentioned it." i snap in a defensive tone. Yeah, good come back Logan. Man your a real moron sometimes. I'll bet chase certainly remembered. Why wouldn't he? He's only been pining over Zoey for the last two years. He's just never had the courage to ever really ask her out. So i beat him to it, who's fault is that?**

**Laughing with resentment, chase only shakes his head," she shouldn't have to. A good boyfriend would know. Thats why she wanted the dance lessons in the first place."**

**not really wanting to listening anymore, i hull back and punch chase square in the jaw," go to hell Matthews. And stay away from Zoey" ... **

**(Chase's thoughts)**

_**great, now Zoey knows that i like her. And she's probably never going to want to talk to me again. What is it with Michael and his damn big mouth. Is he ever going to learn when to keep it shut? I guess not apparently. I haven't seen Zoey since he blurted that I've liked her since the first day we met. Why in the world would he think that i had told her? If i had, would Zoey have completely bugged out when he mentioned it? No, she wouldn't have. And to top it off, Logan and i got into a fight. And now i have a sore jaw and a black eye. And its all thanks to Michael and his big mouth. He's lucky that we're such good friends. If we weren't i would probably knock him senseless right about now. But i guess its not all his fault. No, its Logan's actually. For ever even asking Zoey out in the first place. That prick knew that i had it bad for Zoey But did that ever stop him? No! He went and asked her out anyway. And then for the last few weeks, I've had to watch him throw it in my face that he's with Zoey, and that I'm not. What kind of a friend does that? Only a jerk like Logan apparently. ... (end Chase's thoughts)**_

**(Lola's pov)**

" **hey, is Zoey here?" questions Logan after knocking on the door. I frown as i notice that its him at the door and not chase. What's _he _doing here? Doesn't he know that he's the last person that Zoey wants to see right now? Hell, he's the last person that i want to see also. How could he accuse Zoey of cheating? The girl has more moral then he ever will. Cheating is not on her priority list.**

" **yeah, she's here. But she specifically told me to tell you and chase, that she wasn't. So, bye.", i inform abruptly as i attempt to close the door in his face. Thats exactly what he deserves too, the door slammed in his face. And lets not forget that he also deserves to be slapped around a couple times also. But I'll let Zoey tend to that.**

**Wedging his foot between the door, Logan pries the door open," just let me see her."**

**stepping in front of Logan, i fold my arms across my chest as i block his way," i can't. I promised. Sorry."**

" **so? This is important...Zoey, tell Lola to let me in!", calls Logan as he tries with no avail to push past me. Doesn't he get it? Zoey does not want to see him. And why should she? He basically accused her of cheating on him! If he knew anything at all about Zoey, he would know that she is not that kind of girl.**

**Having just hopped out of the shower, Zoey pokes her head out of the bathroom door," no, I'm not in the mood to see you right now Logan."**

**forcing his way into the dorm, Logan stands outside the bathroom door," come on Zoe."**

" **maybe you should hear him out Zoey." i pipe in as i try to be the voice of reason. Ok, so maybe I'm a softy. But its true, maybe all Logan really wants to do is apologize. Besides, it would be kind of funny watching him beg and grovel for forgiveness. And Zoey is one tough cookie. So thats exactly what it might take for her to listen.**

" **whose side are you on Lola?!" yells Zoey from the other side of the bathroom door. Oops, bad idea. Zoey does not sound like a happy camper. And the last thing that i want to do now is get caught in her line of fire. I've seen her when she's angry, and believe me...it is not a pretty sight to behold. Not one bit.**

**Biting at my bottom lip, i give Logan a sympathetic shrug," yours of course Zoey. Logan is an egotistical self centered jerk."**

**slumping down to the floor on the other side of the door, Zoey ties her robe tightly closed," glad that we're in agreement on things."**

" **Lola, what the hell?", whispers Logan in a harsh tone as he glares at me. Man, i really can not win today can i? If Zoey isn't upset with me, its Logan. I really should learn to just mind my own business perhaps. There would be a lot less head aches in store for me if i did, that much is for sure. Quick, think Lola. Your smart, make things better.**

" **what'd you expect? Zoey is my roommate. And unlike you, i have to live with her. I can't afford to have her not talking to me, you and i both know she is really good at giving the cold shoulder." , i remind in a hushed voice. And its true, when Zoey gives someone the cold shoulder she REALLY gives them the cold shoulder.**

**Rolling her eyes at me, Zoey finally walks out of the bathroom after dressing," gee, thanks a lot Lola" ...**

**(Zoey's pov)**

**side stepping in front of Zoey, Logan grabs my shoulders gently," Zoe, talk to me. ...please?"**

" **no, i don't want to see you Logan." and its the truth. I don't want to see him. Why would i? He made it clear that he obviously does not trust me. If he did he would not have accused me flat out that i was seeing chase behind his back. Doesn't he know that i would never do something like that? Obviously not i guess.**

" **so, what? Thats it for us now Zoe? Are you just going to break up with me, and thats it? Is that what your doing here? Because it sure sounds like it to me." confides Logan in a solemn voice. I notice that his eyes are down cast the entire time. Is that what he thinks I'm doing? That I'm breaking up with him? Over a petty argument? He thinks that little of me?**

" **what? No! ...I don't know." i say with a heavy sigh. And its the truth. I really don't know what to do. Or even how to fix this. But i do know one thing. I'm not going to break up with Logan over it. There's no point or real reason to. I just have a lot of thinking to do. And when i say a lot i mean a lot of thinking...did i mention i hate thinking?**

" **is this because of chase?" questions Logan out of no where. And thats what does it for me. My head snaps up at mention of Chase's name. So thats what he thinks? That i would honestly just kick him to the curb that quickly over chase. My body tenses at this remark as my blood pressure steadily begins to rise to boiling point.**

**Looking at Logan like he's an idiot, all i can do is shake my head and refrain from hitting him," is that what you think Logan? That I'm really seeing chase behind your back? You trust me that little?"**

**letting out a heavy sigh, Logan stares down at me," well...no. But, you spend a lot of time alone with him. And i over heard you ask him to keep whatever it was that you two were doing a secret. What was i supposed to think?"**

" **what were the two of you doing?" ponders Quinn after watching our argument like it was a television show. God, does the entire world know now? Why do i even have to explain myself? None of this would have ever happened if Logan weren't ease dropping on chase and i in the first place. Why would he even do that? Is he that threatened by chase?**

" **all we were doing was dancing. Is that really so hard to believe? Logan, you made it very clear that you didn't want to take lessons with me. Well, chase does. And it just so happens that he's an amazing dancer too. Why is it so hard to believe that thats all we were doing?" i ask in an irritated manner. I mean really, its dancing. Its not like we were making out or anything. And until we are, Logan really needs to start trusting me.**

**Arching an eyebrow in confusion, clearing her throat Nicole asks," why would you want to keep that a secret though Zoe?"**

**rummaging through my drawers now, i pull out a pair of socks," i wanted to learn and Logan didn't. So i went to chase, he's a great dancer and is helping me. And if you must know, it was supposed to be a surprise, so much for that."**

" **why though?" asks Lola in a confused manner. Because i wanted it to be special when i showed Logan what i learned. But now i can't because he's a jealous jerk! Thats why. I wouldn't ask to keep it secret if it weren't important to me. I had it all planned out, and he went and ruined it. Why do i even bother anymore? I really shouldn't, yet i still do.**

" **i wanted to show Logan what i learned on our special night out, thats why i wanted it kept a secret. Why else would i go through all the trouble?" i point out with a roll of my eyes. Next week is going to be our one month. And i thought it would be nice if i planned a special night for him. Well that idea is down the drain now. ...**

**(Logan's pov)**

**taking hold of Zoey's hands, i pull her close," what special night would that be?"**

**smiling up at me now, Zoey leans up to kiss my cheek," our one month anniversary since our fist date."**

" **ooh, that special night." i nod in understanding. Great, so not only is her birthday next week. But our one month is next week also? And i forgot! I better not let on about this. Girls take things like this to heart. If Zoey knew i forgot, not only would i never hear the end of it. But she would throw it in my face every time we got into an argument.**

" **your telling me that you forgot our one month Logan?! I can not believe you! How do you forget something like that?" explodes Zoey in a fit of anger. Uh oh, that wasn't my brightest move. Now I'm going to hear it for sure. I may as well sit down and let her yell. With luck maybe she'll get so wound up she'll forget what she's yelling about eventually.**

**Gulping mostly to myself, i try to laugh it off," what? Umm, nooo. Never! How could i forget such an important day as that? Because i wouldn't thats why." **

**glaring up at me, Zoey turns her back to me," you probably forgot when my birthday is also, didn't you?"**

" **your birthday is coming up?" i offer in a joking manner. My attempts to achieve a laugh from Zoey goes unnoticed. Wow, is it me or did i just make her even more angry then she already was? Hmm, i didn't even think that it was possible. But sure enough, there she is madder then ever. I really should learn to shut my mouth at times like this.**

" **Logan!" yells Zoey loudly before slapping me on my chest. I flinch at this. Ok, owe. Was that honestly necessary? I think yelling at me is just as affective as slapping me. That and its also a lot less painful too. The last thing i wanted to do is argue with Zoey. No, i was hoping we would just kiss and make up. But there goes that idea. **

**Dodging as Zoey tosses a pillow at him, I only smirk at her," relax, i know when your birthday is Zoey. Its in two days."**

**studying me carefully for a minute, Zoey frowns to herself," chase told you."**

" **busted." says Lola with a laugh of amusement. She finds this amusing? Of course, why wouldn't she? How could Zoey possibly know that? Its as if she has ESP or something. I couldn't lie my way out of this even if i wanted to. I'm screwed anyway i look at it.**

" **totally." adds Quinn in agreement. Does everyone find my suffering to be a great big laugh suddenly? Because i for one certainly do not. I wouldn't laugh if any of them were in my situation. ...ok, so maybe i would laugh a little. But thats not the point. Zoey is about to tear my head off, and their just going to watch!**

**Climbing into the top bunk, Zoey pulls her blankets over her head," good bye Logan."**

**walking over to Zoey's bunk, i attempt to plead with her," come on Zoe."**

" **i said leave. And when i said it, i meant it Logan. So if you were smart, you would do just that." warns Zoey from her cocoon that she has managed to form from underneath her covers. She really thinks threatening me is going to get me to leave? Well its not. So she has another thing coming if she thinks I'm caving that easy.**

" **you probably should just go. I think that Zoey needs time to cool down Logan. You know how she can be when she gets into one of her cranky moods. Its not a very pretty sight either. You should probably wait a day or two before coming to see her." advises Lola as she walks me to the door. She has a point. But right now I'm in no mood to listen. But fine, if Zoey doesn't want to see me then thats fine with me.**

" **whatever, I'm going." i mutter as i brush past Lola and head out the door. If she's going to be like this then maybe i don't want to even bother with her right now. Whats the use? Even if i did, she'd probably just wind up yelling at me for the next two hours. And that is not something that i enjoy listening to. So maybe I'll take Lola's advice and keep away for a day or two. Maybe she'll be cooled down by then and will want to talk rationally. ...**


	7. Would things Be different?

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #7**_

_**(Zoey's pov)**_

" **hey, you ok Zoey_?"_ questions Nicole once she's sure that Logan's safely gone. Why does she even bother asking these kind of questions? Doesn't she already know the answer? That I'm not fine? I mean really, do i look fine? I just had an argument with my boyfriend. And to top it off, he has it in his head that i want to dump him. What could possibly be fine about that scenario?**

" **no, my boyfriend doesn't even trust me. And Michael says that chase likes me. I don't know how this day could possibly get any worse then it already has." i complain from the cocoon of covers that I've managed to wrap myself in. thats right, as of now I'm in hibernation. It looks like the bears had it right all along. Ooh, i wish i could just go to sleep for the next four months like they do. Stupid lucky bears.**

**Trying not to roll her eyes at me, Quinn acts surprised by my outburst," no way! Chase likes you? I had no idea."**

**holding back her own laughter, Lola gasps in shock," i honestly would have never guessed it."**

" **your sarcasm is duly noted. This is serious you guys! Does chase really like me?" i ask in disbelief. Thats right, i said disbelief. Because i find it hard to believe that chase, my BEST friend would ever keep THAT huge of a secret from me. Especially for two entire years. If he really likes me, he would have told me a long time ago.**

" **oh Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. Sweet naive Zoey. The poor guy is crazy about you!" exclaims Nicole as she gives me a violent jerk to empathize her point. Wow, when this girl wants to make a point she really gets it across clear. Though, i have to say...she could have done it without shaking me! Was that really necessary? Wait, i already know the answer to this question. This is Nicole we're talking about here.**

**Sitting up in my bed, i bite at my bottom lip nervously," what should i do?"**

**with a shrug of her shoulders, Quinn shakes her head in sympathy at me," i don't know, but you have a lot of thinking to do it looks like."**

" **yeah, thanks for the reminder Quinn." i mutter in a solemn tone. Like i didn't already know that. I didn't exactly need a reminder of it. But I've got one none the less. And chances are, no one is going to let me forget that i have a lot to think about. At least not anytime soon anyways. Things were so much easier when i was five, i miss those days. ...**

**(Michael's pov)**

" **is Logan here?" greets Zoey in a quiet manner as i open the door. I've got to say, I'm kind of surprised to see her here. I thought for sure she wouldn't want to see Logan for at least another day or two. But it seems that once again i stand corrected, because sure enough here is Zoey. Standing outside the dorm and looking for Logan.**

" **i haven't seen him Zoe." i confide as i open the door for her to come inside. But much to my surprise, she doesn't. No, instead she chooses to remain outside. I watch as she stares down at her feet. And i instantly start to feel bad. I know why she doesn't want to come in now, Zoey's afraid to run into chase. And this upsets me, i don't know who i should feel worse for. Her or chase.**

**With a slight nod of her head, Zoey turns on her heel to leave," oh, well...bye."**

**pulling Zoey inside the dorm and quickly closing the door, i grab her arm lightly," whoa, wait. I owe you an apology Zoe."**

" **for what?" asks Zoey as she stares up at me with a confused look in her eyes. For what? Hows about for blurting that chase has feelings for you when i thought that you already knew about it. Why don't we start there? Hows about for causing an argument between you and Logan. And lets not forget about the unpleasant awkwardness I've created between you and chase. Why not start there shall we?**

" **for everything. It seems that i made a huge error in judgment. I assumed that you knew about how chase felt, when you obviously didn't. And my blurting it out like that was probably not the brightest idea. Especially since now chase is kind of mad at me. I'm surprised he hasn't slugged me one actually." i manage to say in a very rushed sentence. Wow, that felt good. I feel a little better now. Not a lot mind you, but a little.**

**Sighing to herself, Zoey offers me a sad smile," I'm not mad at you. I'm actually kind of mad at chase. Why hasn't he told me?"**

**sitting down beside Zoey, i glance over at her," would it have made a difference if he had?"**

" **i don't know...maybe it could have." confesses Zoey as an after thought. Wait did she just say what i think she said? No way. She couldn't have...and yet she did. Does that mean that if chase had only told her exactly how he felt, that theres a possibility that she would be with him right now? And not Logan?**

" **ok, suppose that he had told you Zoey. Would you be with him right now? Instead of with Logan? I mean would you be Chase's girlfriend? Hypothetically speaking." i question after thinking it over carefully. I couldn't help it, someone had to ask. And if chase won't i may as well ask for him. I've always wanted to know, you know if Zoey felt the same for the poor guy.**

**Staring down at the ground, Zoey takes a moment before quietly responding," well, yeah...probably. Chase is my best friend, boyfriend would be the next practical step. You know? But he never told me. And I'm with Logan now."**

**deciding it best to leave it at that, i give Zoey a gentle nudge before standing from my seat," you coming for lunch Zoe?"**

" **I'm not very hungry. Would you mind if i waited here for Logan?" asks Zoey as she climbs into Chase's bed and lays down in it. If she wants to wait for Logan, thats fine by me. But I'm not waiting for anyone. My stomach is growling for a reason. And that reason just so happens to be because its hungry. So I'm going for lunch.**

" **suit yourself. And, hey. Promise me you'll talk to chase?" i inquire as i grab my wallet from out of my dresser draw. Its important that she does. Their friendship is really valuable to chase. And it would be really unfortunate if the two of them let a little awkwardness stop them from still being friends. I'd hate knowing that i was the one that caused it in the first place.**

" **I'll think about it Michael." assures Zoey with a smile. Giving my nod of approval, i return the gesture right back. I'm glad to hear this. Zoey should talk with chase. With luck, maybe chase will finally tell Zoey himself precisely how he feels about her. That and i still feel really bad that she had to hear it from me in the first place. I wish there was a way that i could fix things between the two. ...**

**(Chase's pov)**

" **Zoey? Don't take this the wrong way or anything. ...But, why are you in my bed?" i ponder out loud as i enter the dorm only to find the one and only Zoey Brooks sprawled out in my bed. Under normal circumstances i would never question this. I'm used to coming back and finding Zoey lounging on my bed. But these aren't normal circumstances, Zoey knows i like her now. And ever since she found out, she's avoided me like the plague. So, now I'm confused.**

" **i thought it was Logan's..what happened to your eye?" comments Zoey after letting out a worried gasp. The awkwardness of this moment is momentarily replaced with sympathy. Mostly on her part when she notices the huge welt on the side of my face. Great, this is just what i need. I should have just gone for a walk like i had originally wanted to.**

**Wincing as Zoey's finger tips caress the shiner on my cheek, i bitterly inform," Logan."**

**shifting uncomfortably in her seat now, i watch as Zoey avoids my eyes now," oh."**

" **look, about what Michael said the other day Zoe..." i start out only to wind up pausing. It seems that I'm at a loss of words currently. How do i explain to Zoey that it was all just one big, very huge mistake? That she wasn't supposed to ever know that i like her? I have a feeling that this conversation is not going to go well at all.**

" **why didn't you just tell me chase?" interrupts Zoey before i can ever think of anything to say. Wow, that came out of no where. I have to be honest, that was the last thing that i was ever expecting Zoey of all people to ask. I've played this scene out in my head. And this is not the way it usually goes. No, it usually involves a lot of yelling. Then follows with Zoey storming off and me sulking for the next month or so.**

**Shaking my head in bewilderment, i stare down at Zoey at a loss of words," it wasn't exactly that easy."**

**frowning at my answer, Zoey only rolls her eyes at at this," yes it is chase."**

" **ok, fine. Would you be with me right now? If i had just told you months ago?" i question cautiously as i now lower my eyes to the ground. I'm secretly afraid of what she'll say next. A part of me really wants to know. And yet another part is just as equally terrified at what the answer might be. Either way i wait patiently for her response.**

" **i don't know. I might have been." confesses Zoey with her gaze also cast downward. Shaking my head to make sure i heard right, i blink twice. I open my mouth to ask her what she meant, but then i close it just as quickly. I find myself unable to form any words for a response. Its finally happened, Zoey Brooks has rendered me speechless.**

**Running a now shaky hand through my hair, i gulp to myself before looking over at Zoey," so, i guess that i really screwed up then?"**

**standing from her seat, Zoey moves to look out the window," big time chase."**

**walking up behind Zoey quietly after a minute or so, i whisper into her ear," for what its worth, I'm really sorry Zoey."**

" **i know you are chase." says Zoey sadly as she continues to gaze out the dorm window. Sighing heavily to myself, all i can do is stand behind her and do the same. I flinch as her arm brushes against my chest, and watch as she swipes at her cheek. Was that a tear that i just saw fall? Why would Zoey possibly be crying? Was it something that i said? ... **


	8. The choice Is yours

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #8**_

_**(logan's pov)**_

" **Zoey?" i greet as i enter my dorm only to find her waiting for me. I frown inwardly as i notice that she isn't exactly alone. Chase is with her. Why is it that she is almost always alone with chase? Maybe she really is seeing him behind my back. It would explain why they've been spending so much time together lately.**

" **hey Logan." says Zoey as her turns her attention away from the window and directs it towards me. I can't help but notice that she looks more then slightly startled by my presence. I'm not sure if thats a good or a bad thing right now. But i don't like it. Not one bit. I just wish i knew what it was chase and Zoey do whenever I'm not around. Thats what bugs me the most.**

**Looking from chase then to Zoey, i keep my calm as i ask," what brings you by here Zoe? Its kind of late."**

**holding her hand out toward me, Zoey slowly walks into my arms before burying her face into my shoulder," I've been waiting for you Logan."**

" **why?" i question as i rest my chin atop her head. Smiling to myself, i can't help but think to myself how right this feels. Zoey being in my arms that is, i love that i get to have her this close all the time. But right now I'm a little panicked. Zoey looks really upset right now. Thats never a good sign, should i be worried?**

" **we need to talk Logan." states Zoey in a soft voice as she lifts her head to look me in the eyes. As i stare back at her, i can feel my pulse speeding up and my heart pounds in my chest. I was right it looks like. This can't be good. Not only is Zoey upset, but she wants to talk now also? Whats that about? Could she really be about to break up with me? ...Maybe I'm not being insecure.**

**Kissing Zoey lightly on her forehead, i hug her as close to me as i possibly can," about?"**

**grabbing hold of my hand, Zoey squeezes it tightly in hers," us."**

" **are you breaking up with me Zoe?" i ask before i have the chance to stop myself. Yeah, smooth move Logan. I close my eyes quickly at the expression on her face. I don't want to see it. If truth be told, I'm afraid to. I just want to forget that i ever asked that and have things go back to normal with Zoey and i.**

" **no, why would i do that?" inquires Zoey with a look of bewilderment appearing on her face. Because you secretly want to be with chase, i answer in my mind. And I'm not sure if its true or not. But i can't shake the feeling that Zoey would rather be with chase then me. I know i sound really insecure, but its only because i really like...no scratch that. I really love Zoey. Maybe i should have told her this, is it too late to now?**

**Glancing over at chase, i reluctantly let go of Zoey," i think that you should choose Zoe."**

**opening her mouth to protest, Zoey quickly shuts it just as fast," what? no. Logan, I'm already with you. Isn't that fact alone enough for you?"**

" **no, its not Zoey. It used to be, but its not anymore. So, right now. Do you want to be with chase or me? You've got to make a choice Zoe." i state in a stern tone. Ok, i really hate myself for doing this. But its something that has to be done. Zoey has to pick who she wants to be with. And i really hope that its me, i really care about her a lot. And if I'm not the one she wants...just the thoughts enough to break my heart. How could i have possibly let myself fall _this _hard? And for Zoey Brooks of all people?**

" **I'm not going to pick between the two of you Logan. And to be honest, I'm not liking your attitude right now. I think I'm just going to go." confides Zoey with a hint of anger. I stand stock still as i watch her stalk off. I make note to kick myself for this later on. Making Zoey choose? Not your brightest move Logan. Now what if she does break up with me. It would be all my fault. ...Its times like this, i wonder how I've never gotten into country music. If Zoey and i break up, i think that i just may play some 'achy breaky heart' .**

" **nice move Logan" mutters chase as he walks out of our dorm. Why does everyone always make me out to be the bad guy? Granted that most of the times i am, i don't think thats the case this time. I'm just a guy with insecurities, and the last time that i checked it was ok to have insecure thoughts. Especially if your girlfriend spends more time alone with your so called 'best friend' then she ever has with you. ...**

**(Chase's pov)**

" **aren't you cold?" i question as i walk up behind Zoey on the beach. I knew that she would be here, this is where she always comes when there's something wrong. And there is most definitely something wrong. In this case? Logan is a jealous idiot. How could he possibly think that asking Zoey to choose was a good idea? Is he dense?**

" **only a tiny bit." comments Zoey without ever even bothering to so much as glance up at me. I really feel bad for her, Logan is being a total jerk. Can he not see how much he is hurting her right now? He really needs to just get over his insecurities. If he can't learn to trust Zoey, I'm predicting a break up in their near future.**

**Sitting down behind Zoey in the sand, i place my arms around her and pull her near," i believe i can fix that."**

**leaning back against me, Zoey looks up at me as her bottom lip starts to tremble," i don't want to pick chase."**

" **i would never make you Zoe. Thats up to you." i reassure her with a sad smile. I could never make Zoey do something that she didn't want to do. And I'm not about to pressure her into making a decision on who she wants to be with. Who would i be to tell her what to do? And who does Logan think that he is more importantly.**

" **Logan would." mumbles Zoey as a single tear makes it way down her cheek and onto the back of my hand. Using my finger tips, i swipe at Zoey's cheeks to stop any other tears from falling. I hate seeing her like this. She's only crying because Logan is a moron. How can he not realize just how great he has it?**

**Tensing at the mention of logan's name, i rest my chin on her shoulder," he only said that because he cares about you Zoe. It may not seem like it half of the time, but he does. Trust me, why else would he feel so threatened by me?"**

**quietly nodding her agreement, Zoey continues to gaze out at the oceans waves," i know he does chase."**

" **you should stay with him Zoey..if thats what you really want to do. I'll understand, i promise." i console with only slight reluctance. And believe it or not it wasn't as hard to get out as i thought it would be. I meant it, if thats what she wants...i can live with that. Sure it would hurt like hell to know, but i could live with it. Or, I'd learn to at least. For Zoey's sake.**

" **i don't really know what i want anymore chase." admits Zoey after a couple minutes of silence. I'm only more then a little startled by this response. I wasn't really expecting one. Staring down at Zoey for a long moment, i find myself trying to figure out whats going on in her head. And i hate to say it, but thats a mystery i won't soon be able to crack. **

**(logan's pov)**

**..." looks like you've made your decision Zoe. I can't say that i didn't already see this coming. Mostly because I'm not all that surprised by it." i state as i walk up behind none other then Zoey and chase themselves. I came here expecting to only find Zoey. But low and behold, there's chase as well. I'm not too shocked though. I had a feeling that he would go after her. He usually does whenever Zoey is upset.**

" **what? no. Logan, i..." denies Zoey as she jumps up at the sound of my voice. I can tell that she has been crying recently. Her eyes are red and puffy. I'm not sure exactly why she was crying, but i can tell that its over. And knowing that hurts a lot, almost ten times more then i could have ever imagined that it would.**

" **you know what Zoey, save it. I'm really not in the mood to hear any of your excuses right now. You made your choice, so good for you. I just hope your positive that it was the right one." i add as an after thought. I quickly look away as a mixture of sadness and hurt flashes in her eyes. That was a harsh thing to do but it had to be done. I just pray that Zoey won't hate me forever for it. ...**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **you can go after him Zoe, i won't hold it against you." i hear chase mumble from beside me. Go after Logan? What for? The jerk just broke my heart! Why would i want to go after him? I can not believe that Logan had that much doubt about me. But to just break up with me like that. How could he? Did i really mean that little to him?**

" **maybe i just don't want to chase." i confess in a defeated tone. And thats exactly what i am right now. I'm defeated. Logan let his jealousy win. And in the end? I'm the one that has to pay for it. I'm tired of always going after him. He made this decision not me. If he says that its over, then maybe it really is.**

**Looking down at me, Chase's eyes shine with confusion," why not?"**

**biting at my bottom lip nervously, i grasp hold of Chase's hands in mine," well, if Logan is convinced that i chose you over him...maybe a should."**

" **come again?" questions chase unsure he's heard me right. But maybe its true, maybe i should just be with chase. If thats what Logan already thinks, why not just go along with it? I already spend all of my time with him anyway. And i always did think that he was kind of cute. Whats the worse that could happen?**

" **i said that maybe i should be with you." i repeat more slowly this time. I glance up at him looking for any kind of a response to what I've just said. And i have to be honest. Right now, I'm not really getting much. Its as if chase is on another planet right now or something. Was he even listening to what i just said?**

**not entirely believing what he's heard, chase takes in a long gulp," pinch me."**

**raising an eyebrow at chase, with a shrug i pinch his arm," you mean like this?"**

" **owe! Yeah, but not that hard. That really hurt Zoey. I think that might cause a bruise mark now." complains chase with a frown overtaking his features. I try not to chuckle at this. It was only a pinch. Why is he always such a baby? Oh, i forgot we're talking about chase. He's always been a big baby.**

" **well, you said to pinch you!" i argue back. All the while i try to keep myself from smiling and pretend I'm mad. But as you can see, I've failed miserably. You don't tell a person to pinch you and not expect it to hurt. It could have been worse though, i could have just frogged him one on the arm instead.**

**Rubbing at his arm, chase smiles down at me," i had to see if i was dreaming or not."**

**rolling my eyes at him now, i give chase a playful nudge," well, your not. But if you want, i could always pinch you again. You know, just to make sure."**

" **you could try it Zoe." challenges chase with a grin spread wide across his face. Try? Please, i wouldn't have to try. Its just so easy. ...On the other hand, wow he does bruise easily. Its starting to show a tiny bit. I didn't even really pinch him that hard though. He really is a big baby i guess. I always figured he might be.**

" **oh, i would succeed." i point out with a knowing smirk. Brushing sand from my cloths, i walk over to chase. Turning my gaze towards the ground now as the awkwardness suddenly starts in. i kick at the ground shyly as i avoid his eyes once more. Why is this so awkward? Didn't i once say that chase and i were best friends? Being his girlfriend really should be the next practical step, right?**

**Grinning over at me, chase hugs my waist as we walk across the beach together," you think so?"**

**giving chase a peck on the tip of his nose, i can only wink up at him," i know so. Oh, and tag."**

" **what?" questions chase in confusion as i tap his shoulder. Moving away from his embrace, i give him my best 'come on and just try to catch me if you can' look. Its always fun to mess around with chase, its like I'm still 5 years old with him sometimes. And i love having that feeling. Its the best in the entire world.**

" **your it!" i exclaim as i take off in a mad dash across the beach. I laugh as chase stands there in confusion briefly before my words sink in. running as fast as i can, i manage to keep a decent distance between chase and i. But he can sure catch up quick. When he wants to this boy can run, and i mean fast.**

" **what? Hey, hey! You come back here Zoey Brooks!" yells chase as he finally starts to race after me. By then I'm halfway toward the entrance of the beach and campus. Wow, i might actually be able to out run him. He gave me a long enough head start. This should be as easy as taking candy from a baby...whoops, maybe thats a bad comparison. ...**

**(Chase's pov)**

" **catch me if you can chase Matthews. Though i highly doubt that you will because your slower then a snail." teases Zoey as she races through campus. Me? Slower then a snail? Ooh, those are some fighting words. I'll show her who's slow when i catch her. And i will catch Zoey, i always do. What would be different about this time? Aside from the slight head start.**

" **oh, ha ha. You think that your so funny, don't you Zoe?" i joke back as i steadily catch up to her. Wow, that wasn't so hard. I guess maybe taking track for two years wasn't such a bad idea after all. My speedy tendencies just may come in handy when it comes to Zoey and these wild goose chase games of tag she insists on playing.**

**Chuckling as she dodges my quick advances toward her, Zoey races towards the lounge," i know that i am."**

**running after Zoey now, i tackle her lightly which lands us both on the couch," you were saying Brooks?"**

" **chase?" inquires Zoey as she glances up at me. Hmm, oops. Maybe the whole tackling wasn't the grandest of ideas. This is really awkward. And its kind of a compromising position too. Note to self, don't play tag with Zoey anymore.**

" **yeah Zoe?" i question quietly. I already know what she's going to say though. But I'll wait to hear it either way, this may be awkward. But it is kind of funny watching _her_ squirm around for once. You know, instead of it always being me. The tables have finally turned.**

**Staring up at me with a look of discomfort, Zoey shifts around from underneath me," your crushing me slowly, mind?"**

**rolling off of Zoey, i offer her a shy smile," sorry Zoe, my bad."**

" **is this ok chase?" ponders Zoey out of no where. Wow, where did that come from? Zoey's having doubts about us already? We're technically not even dating. And what if it stays that way? What if Zoey decides she should go after Logan? What would i do then. I close my eyes tightly, as i banish these thoughts from my head.**

" **do you think it is?" i ask in response. It has nothing to do with whether or not i think this is ok. I would love nothing more then to be with Zoey. Hell, I've only dreamed she'd be mine ever since i first laid eyes on her. But I'm not about to tell her that of course. She doesn't need to know I've been a coward for that long. And that I'd never told her how i felt.**

**Standing from her spot, Zoey dusts herself off," well...i don't know. What about Logan?"**

**wincing at the mention of Logan, i take a step towards Zoey bravely," what about him Zoe?"**

" **what is he going to think if we...you know, started to date?" asks Zoey in a small voice. I can tell that she's not only hesitant. She's scared as well, probably even terrified. I guess that if i were her, i would be too. This could wreck logan's and my friendship. Is that a risk that I'm honestly willing to take. Friend or not, we're still roommates.**

" **well, he isn't going to like it. I know that much Zoey." i confess as calmly as i can manage. And that much is the truth. If Zoey and i were to start seeing each other, it very well could mean the end of our friendship. Sure Logan snagged Zoey before i ever had a chance to tell her how i felt. But i would be dating _his_ ex girlfriend. Which one of us is more wrong here?**

**Burying her face into my side, Zoey closes her eyes," i guess your right. It looks like i have a lot to think about, don't i chase?"**

**placing a kiss on top of Zoey's head, i whisper into her ear," i guess maybe you do."**

" **i thought that you might say that chase. You know, i really hate thinking. Who's idea was it to create brains any how? ...Look, its not that i don't want to be with you..." starts Zoey as if she had to explain herself to me. Doesn't she know that she doesn't have to though? I can't make her be with me if its not what she wants. She has to want me like i want her.**

"**its just that your afraid of getting hurt all over again, or hurting Logan? Right Zoe? Don't worry, i get it and i completely understand it too. I may not want to sometimes, but i do. Trust me. And whatever you decide is fine with me. Either way, I'll still be your best guy friend." i reassure her with a sad smile the entire time. It really killed me to say that. But Zoey's friendship is more important to me then anything. It always has and will be.**

**With a nod of her head, Zoey looks up at me," you really mean that don't you?"**

**taking Zoey's hand in mine once again, i smirk down at her shyly as i hide my hurt," hey, I've waited two years. I could wait a while longer, I'm sure it won't kill me."**

" **i knew you would understand, you always do chase. I never really knew until now just how lucky i am to have a friend like you." says Zoey after breathing a sigh of relief. But i want to be more then your friend. Much more Zoe. But if for some reason, that never happens. At least i finally got to tell you how i felt about you. At least you know now. Thats what is more important to me then anything right now. You know Zoey, so now the rest is up to you. There's nothing else i can say or do right now. Just hope and pray i guess. ...**


	9. An awkward And misleading Conversation

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #9**_

**(Logan's pov)**

" **so you told Zoey that she had to choose?" asks Michael in a skeptical manner. I can tell exactly what he's thinking by the look on his face. He's thinking that I'm a moron. And right now, I'm going to have to agree. That was a stupid move on my part. I should have never gave Zoey a choice in the first place.**

" **yeah, basically." i mutter in response. And here it comes. The inevitable 'what the hell were you thinking' that I'm undoubtedly about to receive. Not only from Michael, no I'm so glad that I'll get to hear it from Lola, Nicole and Quinn as well. Like i already don't know how much of an idiot i am. The last thing i need is to hear it from everyone else.**

**Laughing to himself at my admittance, Michael grabs himself a blitz," your an idiot man. Giving Zoey a choice? How could you possibly think that was a good idea?**

**Nodding her own agreement, Lola snacks on her plate of fries," yeah, seriously. That was a bad move Logan."**

" **yeah, thanks for your sympathy." i growl bitterly at the both of them. You know, i wish Quinn could make a time machine. That way i could just go back in time and undo this entire dreadful day. And while I'm at it make things right with Zoey. Maybe if that were possible, i would have never lost her. But it looks i have.**

" **so, who did Zoey pick anyway?" inquires Nicole as she makes her entrance into the conversation. Well, if I'm here sulking who the heck do you think she chose? The man on the moon? Obviously it wasn't me, or i wouldn't be here having this conversation with you. Now would i? Do i have to spell it out?**

**With an irritated roll of my eyes, i toss some darts into the dart board earning myself two bulls eyes," why don't you go ahead and take a wild guess Nicole, I'll give you a hint to help you out, it wasn't me."**

**sitting up with interest, Michael takes a long swig of his drink," wait, are you telling me that Zoey actually chose chase? Really?"**

" **oh my god! Thats great! I am SO happy for chase right now!" exclaims Quinn in an excited tone as she jumps out of her seat in realization. Gee, some friend you really turned out to be. You couldn't have at least pretended to sympathize with me? Thanks for making me feel even more like a jack ass. I didn't even know it was possible.**

" **Quinn! Thats so rude, Logan is right there you know." points out Lola as if i weren't even here. Unbelievable, i thought that all of these people were my friends? And yet, when I'm here and hurting...here they are happy about it? Whats that about? I really should look into finding another group of friends.**

**Blushing at the reminder, Quinn lets out a nervous chuckle," right, sorry Logan."**

**grumbling under my breath, i turn on the television," whatever."**

" **well, hey. Maybe Zoey is supposed to be with chase. You know? Maybe its better that things happened this way Logan." offers Nicole in one of her twisted attempts to comfort me. How exactly are those words of comfort again? Oh, thats right they're not. In fact...yeah, they're doing the complete opposite.**

" **umm, Nicole? How was that supposed to give him any comfort?" questions Michael coming to my rescue. Wow, what do you know? Maybe i do have one good friend left. Here i thought they had all abandoned me. I always knew Michael was a good friend. Sure we have our differences, but the mans a good friend none the less.**

**Finishing the last of her dinner, Lola helpfully points out," i think what Nicole means, is that if Zoey had stayed with Logan...she probably would have left him eventually. You know, for chase. So, isn't it just easier this way? Would you really want that?"**

**snapping her fingers in recognition, Nicole quickly pipes in," exactly, i meant what Lola just said."**

" **wow, you guys are horrible at this. Don't ever comfort me, if Mark and i ever break up." remarks Quinn at Lola and Nicole's impeccable comforting skills. Of course you'll notice the sarcasm in my words. And she's right, they are incredibly bad at this. But miss ' I'm so happy for chase!' isn't much better either.**

" **yeah, I'm with Quinn. In fact, you guys suck at it. ...no offense or anything. But how was that really suppose to be seen as helpful? Because it kind of wasn't. We're trying to cheer Logan up. Not depress the guy more then he already is." comments Michael as he snatches the remote from me and turns off the television. I frown as he looks at me expectantly. What does he want from me? I just lost my girlfriend, give me a break.**

" **ok, I've had enough of this sympathy crap for one day. I just want to be left alone right now. So if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go back to the dorm. I'm not really in the mood to hangout right now." i state with a frown. Standing up from my seat, i leave the lounge without another word. I know that they mean well, but I'm just not in any kind of mood deal with them or Zoey right now. I just want to forget about this and everything else. ...**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **hey Logan..is chase here?" i ask as i lower my eyes toward the ground. I wasn't really expecting Logan to answer the door. But i shouldn't be so surprised, this is his dorm also. Maybe i should have just waited to meet up with chase somewhere. The last thing i want is another awkward moment with Logan. I have enough of those to last me a life time.**

" **he's in the shower Zoe." says Logan in a gruff tone. I can tell that I'm the last person that he wants to see. Mostly by the way that he completely tensed up when he answered the door and saw that it was me. I don't really blame him though, if i thought he were with someone else. I wouldn't exactly want to see him either. The only difference is, he's the one who broke up with me. Logan ended things between us, and I'm the one paying for it with a shattered heart. So then why do i feel bad for Logan?**

**Glancing down at my feet, i bite at my bottom lip cautiously," would you mind if i waited for him then?"**

**opening the door to the dorm, Logan reluctantly lets me inside," whatever."**

" **thanks Logan." i acknowledge in a tone. Walking inside the dorm quietly, i sit on the edge of Chase's bed. I really don't want to be here right now. This is the last place that i want to be actually. To be honest, i can name several places that i would much rather be at right now then here. But I've got to talk with chase, so i don't really have any other options but to be here.**

" **so, you and chase are a thing now?" asks Logan in what I'm assuming was his best attempts to make small talk. And if thats his idea of small talk? Then he isn't very good at it. The last time i checked, you don't really talk relationships with an ex. Thats a topic that has the word awkward stamped all over it.**

**Picking up a magazine that was lying on Chase's bed, i flip through it as i try to appear nonchalant about everything," not exactly, no." **

**more then a little surprised by my answer, i notice Logan staring at me from the corner of my eye," not exactly? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"...**

**(Logan's pov)**

" **well, i needed some time to think. And it just so happens that i have. I've thought about a lot actually. And i need chase to know that. Which is why I'm here to see him." confides Zoey with a calm exterior. What could she possibly have to think about? Whether or not she made the right choice? If thats the case, then no. she didn't. But I'm the jerk who gave her one in the first place.**

" **what about?" i question as i try to appear bored and disinterested. In all honesty though, I'm neither of those. I'm about to jump out of my seat from anxiety. Could Zoey really be second guessing herself? Maybe she still wants to be with me as much as i still want to be with her? I really hope thats the case, i screwed up big time. And i just want Zoey back now.**

**Glancing up at me with a look of reluctance, Zoey lets out a long sigh," about whether or not i should be with chase right now. Or if i should just stay single for a while, and not jump into things right away."**

**giving a short nod of my head, i fold my arms across my chest," why is that even a question Zoe? You either want to be with chase or you don't."**

" **yeah, i know. But, i didn't want to go out with chase...if it would bother you." confesses Zoey with hesitance written all over her face. I look up at her in disbelief and pain. So she really does want to be with chase, and not me. Wow, i didn't know it would hurt _that_ much to hear her actually say it. But it does, like hell.**

" **of course its going to bother me Zoe. My ex is here, and she's telling me to my face...that she wants to be with another guy. And its not just any other guy, it just so happens to be my 'supposedly best friend' and roommate. What would you think if you were in my shoes right now Zoey?" i ask her in a defeated manner. What was she expecting to get from me? My ok to just go ahead and date chase?**

**Lowering her gaze downward once more, Zoey plays with the hem of her shirt," i thought that you might say that Logan. Forget i even asked. I'm sorry."**

**pacing the length of the dorm, Logan runs a hand through his hair," look, Zoey..we didn't work out. So, if you want to...give chase his chance then go ahead. He at least deserves one shot with you...i guess."**

" **do you really mean that Logan? You would do that?" inquired Zoey with a stunned look on her face. As much as i hate that i just did that, i guess i really do mean it. Its not like i can just forbid Zoey from seeing chase or anything. I'm not happy about it, I'd rather have Zoey as mine still. But things don't always work the way you want them to.**

" **yeah. I just wish that we could have worked out Zoe." i confide as i quickly avert my eyes from meeting with hers. I don't want Zoey to see the regret that lays in my eyes. The last thing i want is for her to take me back out of pity. I'd want her to be with me by choice. But apparently the universe doesn't agree with me all that much.**

**Smiling her own agreement, Zoey gives me a playful shove," maybe we could have Logan. If you weren't such a controlling jerk, that is. It would have helped things a lot, you know?"**

**rolling my eyes now at Zoey, i toss a pillow at her," i just wanted to be as close to you, as you were to chase. But, you and i...we were never that way Zoe."**

" **i know what you mean Logan" admits Zoey with a shy nod. Taking a step towards her, i lift her chin. I want our eyes to meet. And more importantly, i want to know why it is that her and i never had that kind of a closeness. So, i stare into Zoey's eyes with curiosity as i try my best to figure out what she's thinking. Its a harder thing to do then i thought though.**

" **so, then why weren't we ever like that then Zoe? Why were you closer to chase then with me?" i finally ask as i continue to hold her gaze. She glances away from me now, but i bring her eyes back to mine quickly. She's not getting away that easy. Zoey at least owes me this much of an explanation if anything else.**

**With a simple shrug of her shoulders, Zoey looks over at me sadly," because Logan, you couldn't trust me. I thought that maybe after a while you would. But you didn't, you just became more jealous. And over nothing...and then you broke up with me because you couldn't get over your insecurities and what was going on with chase and i. Which until now, was nothing at all. But you just refused to see that."**

**sitting down near Zoey finally, i take hold of her hands in mine," look, I'm sorry about how things ended with us. I was insecure, but who wouldn't be?"**

" **well, i was too. But here's the thing, i still trusted you. ...I was really happy with you Logan and you blew it. And i mean big time." points out Zoey bluntly. Yeah, thanks for that reminder Zoe. I already knew, i heard it from almost everyone already. I kind of didn't need you to throw anymore salt on an already open wound.**

" **i know that i did Zoey.. Especially since i was happy with you also." i admit in a gruff tone. I feel like an idiot admitting this to her. Why even bother? There's no chance of her taking me back. But its something i thought that she should at least know. Touching my hand to her face gently, i caress Zoey's cheek with my thump. As the uneasiness of the moment hits us both, i sigh as we turn our eyes toward the ground. I smile at the close proximity thats between Zoey and i. She hasn't once made a move to distance it. And I'm secretly glad. ...**

**( mean while; listening in. Chase's thoughts)**

**what the hell? Zoey took Logan back? I thought that she wanted to be with me? Why is she taking that jerk back? I don't get it. She told me that all she needed was some time to think! I guess now i know why. Zoey never wanted to be with me. If she did, then she wouldn't have taken Logan back. Whatever, I'm done with them both. And i mean for good. Zoey knew how i felt. And she even gave me hope. But i guess it was only a false hope. She kicked me to the curb for him? Not to mention that she just broke my heart! Well, i have had enough. I am not going to let Zoey toy around with my emotions anymore, as if I'm some kind of puppet. Well I'm not. In fact, I'm not speaking to either of them. Our friendship is through, and i mean over. And Logan had better hope that i don't pound the living pulp out of him. Because, god help me...i just may do that. And he would deserve every bit of it too. He treats Zoey like crap and she just up and takes him back? Well, whatever. I'm done with them both. Zoey can cry to someone else when he messes up. Because it won't be me, not anymore at least. ... (end Chase's thoughts) **


	10. Too little Too late?

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #10**_

**(Chase's pov)**

" **hey chase. You're just the bushy haired boy I've been looking for." greets Zoey with a teasing smile. Gee, like i already don't know why your looking for me. Is it so you could say 'sorry chase, i took back Logan'? Because if so then i really don't need to hear it from you. Seeing you with him made that pretty damn clear.**

" **whatever." i growl under my breath as i turn my back to Zoey. It was harsh, i know. But completely necessary. Zoey's done me wrong. She lead me on, making me think that i had even the slightest of a chance with her. And thats not right. Obviously breaking my heart into a million pieces means nothing to her.**

**Following me around the dorm, Zoey places a hand on my bare chest," whoa, whats with you?"**

**flinching at Zoey's touch like it had just burnt me, i pull on a t-shirt," your with me, or at least i thought you wanted to be. But apparently i was wrong. Big shocker there."**

" **what are you talking about chase?" questions Zoey with a perplexed expression on her face. Like she doesn't already know. Why does she insist on playing dumb about it, I'm no idiot. I know that she took Logan back. I saw the two of them all lovey dovey just before. And on my bed no less! Now its tainted, I'll have horrible visions of them making out on it now. Which they had better not have!**

" **come off it Zoe, i know that you took Logan back." i snap at her angrily. And she deserves to be snapped at. You don't toy with someones heart like that. Especially when you know that they like you. Its just not right, nor is it very fair either. I would never do that to Zoey, yet she's just done it to me.**

**Raising an eye brow at me, all Zoey can think to do is shake her head," i did?"**

**pulling on my shoes, i quickly tie them tight," don't play coy with me, i saw you."**

" **well, then you saw wrong. I came here to see you chase, not Logan." explains Zoey with a frown overtaking her features. Taking me by the hand, i let her turn me around. Facing her reluctantly, i stare down at her. She came to see me? Then why was she all comfy with Logan just before? She can explain that while she's at it.**

" **you did?" i counter not entirely buying into her explanation. If she was honestly here to see me, then why was she talking to Logan about how much she was happy with him? That just doesn't make any sense at all. And further more, why would she even want to talk with him in the first place? He broke up with her!**

**Sitting near me on my bed, Zoey glances over at me," yeah, i did. But i wanted Logan's ok before i told you what i have to say."**

**shifting in my seat, i face Zoey completely now. My mind racing with possibilities," before you told me what Zoe?"**

" **that i wanted to be with you." admits Zoey softly as she looks up at me. Wow, i think that my heart just stopped on me briefly. Zoey wants to be with me? Did i really just hear her correctly? Thats great! ...whoa, ok now my heart is pounding in my chest. And I'm starting to feel a little light headed, i should probably sit down. ...Oh, crap. I already am sitting!**

" **are you serious?" i ask just to make sure that i positively heard her right. I want to be absolutely sure that I'm not mistaken. The last thing that i need is my heart to be shattered a third time by the exact same girl. If i did hear right, this is amazing. Zoey Brooks has finally said the six words i have longed to hear, ' i want to be with you'.**

**Folding her arms across her chest, i watched as Zoey turns her back to me stubbornly," well, i was. But now I'm not so sure."**

**touching Zoey lightly on her shoulder, i give her a gentle shaking," come on Zoe, i made a mistake."**

" **yeah, you did chase." agrees Zoey as she refuses to face me. Ah, crap. Now she's mad at me. I can't really blame her much though. I was kind of a jerk to her just before. So she has every right to be mad at me. I've got to find a way to make it up to her and quick. I can't risk loosing my one shot with Zoey. It might be my last.**

" **it won't happen again." i assure her quickly in an attempt to smooth things over with her. And it really won't. I'm not going to make the same mistakes that Logan made. I'm going to trust Zoey, she's gave me no reason not to. And i can only hope that I'll never give her a reason not to feel the same way about me.**

" **i hope not chase." mutters Zoey after a minute or so of debating whether or not to forgive me. I'm secretly glad that she has. And I'm going to make it up to her. I don't know how exactly, but i am going to. I should have let Zoey explain herself instead of just jumping to conclusions the way that i did. That wasn't right of me. ...**

**(a few days later; Lola's pov)**

" **well, i heard from chase that Zoey and him are a thing now. And it looks like their pretty serious. Chase gave her his class ring, isn't that romantic?" squeals Nicole in her usual excited way. Whoa, hold on. Did she just say that chase is with Zoey now? Since when? That can not be right. Why am i only JUST hearing of this?**

" **wait, that can't be possible." i correct in a panicked manner. I try not to let on that i care. But if i were to tell the truth? I do care, and a lot. I'm actually a little jealous. Why does Zoey get chase? Why couldn't she have just taken Logan back? I was supposed to have my chance with chase. But now he's with her? How is that fair? Because its not!**

**Looking up from the magazine he'd been reading, Michael shifts in his seat with interest in the topic at hand," oh, no its possible. Chase told me himself. Its nice to see him so happy finally. I'm proud of him, even if i am the one who accidentally told Zoey. If you think about it, i kind of set them up. I'm like cupid, just minus the bow and arrow. But a bow and arrow would be pretty cool."**

**with a shake of my head, i stand to pace the lounge frantically," no, chase told me that Zoey went back with Logan the other day."**

" **yeah, that was only a misunderstanding though." confides Nicole as she re-enters the conversation. A misunderstanding? How the hell do you misunderstand something like that? And how is chase with Zoey now? When i last talked to him, he was fuming mad at her and Logan! He told me he wanted nothing to do with either of them.**

" **but chase told me that he wanted to see me when i last talked to him. And that he had something to ask me." i say in a doubtful tone. Why would chase say something like that? And then just change his mind? That doesn't make any sense. I thought for sure that he was going to ask me out. But then he never came to see me.**

**Sitting up with renewed interest, Michael turns his attention to me," and you think that he was going to ask you out Lola?"**

**stopping in mid pace, i sigh sadly to myself," i was hoping that he would. But i guess my hopes have just been shattered now if what your saying is true."**

" **ooh, Lola I'm so sorry." apologizes Nicole as she pulls me into a hug. Great, just what i need. The last thing that i want is their sympathy. Its nice of them and all, but its not going to help me. I was really hoping that chase had realized there are other girls worth his time. Ones other then Zoey, but i guess he hasn't. And now he is happy with her and I'm left with a broken heart.**

" **whatever, I'm over it you guys." i mutter in my best nonchalant tone. Its not the truth. But i don't want them walking on egg shells around me. If chase wants to be with Zoey, i will just have to smile and except that. After all, thats his choice. And theres nothing that i can really do about it now is there? ...**

**(lola's thoughts)**

**chase is with Zoey now? Well, isn't that just frickin dandy? I thought for sure that he wanted to ask me out. Thats what it sounded like when he called me the other day. He was convinced that Zoey had taken Logan back. And he sounded so upset about it too. I was supposed to be the one to comfort him too. Chase told me that he had wanted to see me. He'd wanted to talk with me. I thought this was it. Chase was finally going to ask me out. And i was excited about the thought too. I was finally going to be his girlfriend. What else am i supposed to think when he tells me that he has something to ask me? But apparently i was dead wrong. I knew this would happen. I should have made my move while i still had the chance. But, like an idiot i waited too long. And now chase is with Zoey and happy. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. I can't face Zoey. Its not that i hate her or anything. She's with chase though. And knowing that hurts me so much. But she didn't know i liked chase, he didn't even know. Its not their fault. But i just can't be around Zoey or chase right now. It would kill me to see them together and so...in love. Which is what i think i was with chase. ...I, i think that i could have honestly loved him. But now i can never tell him this, he's with Zoey and he's in love with _her_. Not with me. ... **

**(end Lola's thoughts)**

**(Zoey's pov)**

" **I'm really worried about Lola" i confess as i sit on the couch with chase in my dorm. We were enjoying our alone time and the silence. But something has been bothering me lately. And its Lola. I'm seriously worried about her. I think that she may be avoiding me, but i have no idea why she would be. I haven't done anything to upset her...have i?**

" **why? Whats wrong Zoe?" asks chase immediately as he studies me with a look of genuine concern. Thats one of the things that i love about chase. He's always concerned with what i have to say. Logan never really was. Not as much as chase is. Whoa, that was kind of weird. I just compared chase to Logan. I have to stop doing that. Their different people.**

**Settling down against chase, i glance up at him," i don't know. But she always leaves whenever i enter the room."**

**placing his arms around me, chase nods his understanding," oh, so then you noticed that also then?"**

" **do you think she's mad at me?" i question curiously. If so then what about. What did i do to Lola to earn the cold shoulder from her? And what do i have to do to make it up to her? I don't want her to stay mad at like this forever. She is one of my best friends after all. You know, besides Nicole and Quinn as well.**

" **i don't know. Why? What did you do Zoe?" ponders chase as he places kisses me on both my cheek. Looking up at him, i frown at this comment. How could he possibly think that i did something to make Lola mad? And even if i did, i don't know what it was. But it would probably be a good thing to find out i guess.**

**Giving chase a slap on his chest, i roll my eyes at him," i didn't _do_ anything chase."**

**rubbing at his chest currently, chase gives me a playful nudge," hey, what was that for again Zoey?"**

" **why do you think that Lola is mad at me?" i counter as i swiftly ignore his question. Is it possible that chase knows something that i don't? Why would he just automatically assume that Lola was mad at me? If he knows something, he had better spill it. Or i won't talk to him until he does. And i won't, i can be stubborn as an Irish girl. And I'm not even Irish..well that i know of at least.**

" **i don't." exclaims chase in a rushed voice. Hmm, now why is it that i don't believe him? If chase is hiding something, i will get it out of him. Chase isn't good at hiding anything. And if he's trying to, so help me god i will make him sing like a canary. And i know i can. I've done it before and I'll do it again if i have to.**

**Not fully believing chase, i fold my arms across my chest expectantly," then why would you ask me what i did wrong?"**

**trapped in a corner like a mouse, chase slowly becomes nervous," it was just a question Zoe, honest."**

" **are you lying to me chase?" i ask in a skeptical tone. I want to make sure that he isn't trying to worm his way out by covering up with a lie. If he's honestly telling the truth, then why is he squirming like a fish out of water? Especially if he has nothing to worry about or even hide from me? It just doesn't make any sense.**

" **about what? Zoey, why are we arguing? This is ridiculous. It was just a question, if i knew something i would tell you. You know that, don't you trust me? I would never lie to you Zoe, ever. And you know i wouldn't." points out chase rightfully so. And i know that its the truth. Chase really would never lie to me. I guess that I'm just upset. I want to know what it is that i did to Lola that she's been avoiding me. I want my friend back. I'm tired of her always taking off when i enter the room. The next time i see her, I'm going to confront her about this once and for all.**

**...Walking into the room to grab her purse, Lola interrupts our dispute by clearing her throat to catch our attention," umm, you two might want to keep this argument of yours down. The entire lounge can hear you practically you know. Its actually a little bit disturbing to hear the happy couple having an argument." ...**


	11. A shockingly False admittance

_**Description: this is my first Zoey/Logan story So DON'T flame, this is really Zoey/chase. but in the beginning its not. But it will change...eventually. R&R and let me know if you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,so if you sue you won't get nothing but a few stories.**_

_**Authors note: this is my second zoey101 story, but I have written a lot of that 70's show stories. Feel free to check them out. Hope you enjoy this, and R&R it please.**_

_**Chapter #11**_

**(Lola's pov)**

**startled by my unannounced arrival, Zoey jumps from her seat," Lola! hey...sorry."**

" **hey. well...bye." i greet as i swiftly grab what i came for and make a bee line for the dorms door. My escape is halted though. By none other then Zoey herself. Great, talk about awkwardness. I know why she stopped me. She's going to want to know why i have been avoiding her lately. Should i tell her the truth or simply make up a lie?**

" **not so fast Lola." calls Zoey as I'm just about out the door. Crap, i knew that this would happen sooner or later. I was hoping that it would be later. I hadn't really came up with a good enough lie to feed Zoey. I've decided that the truth is definitely NOT an option. It could possibly ruin our friendship. And i treasure Zoey's and my friendship way too much to let that happen.**

**Frowning as Zoey blocks my only exit, i raise a confused eye brow at her," what are you doing?"**

**shoving me down onto the couch, Zoey sits down beside me," we have to talk Lola."**

" **really? About what Zoe?" i ask as i attempt to buy time by playing dumb. Wow, i never thought that my acting lessons would come into handy until now. I know now that they can work wonders when i want them to. Maybe if I'm lucky i can bluff my way out of harms way and Zoey will be none the wiser.**

" **about why you have been avoiding me." asks Zoey in a stern and direct manner. She stares at me patiently waiting for an answer. And to tell you the truth, i really don't have one. I'm not about to tell Zoe that i have been avoiding her because I'm envious of the fact that she's dating the one guy i secretly have feelings for and could very well love. That conversation would NOT go over well.**

**Sighing to myself in defeat, i sit back in my seat," i haven't been avoiding you Zoey."**

**side stepping in front of me once more, Zoey crosses her arms over her chest," yeah, you kind of are Lola Martinez. And i want to know why and right now."**

" **you really want to know why?" i ask cautiously as i try to think of a believable reason. Wow, this lying stuff is really hard to do. I should really start practicing. I have a feeling that I'll be doing it a lot these days. I don't want to but i most likely will. Especially when it comes to matters with Zoey and chase apparently.**

" **yeah, i really want to know why Lola." confides Zoey as she leads me back into the dorm. Looking over at her i sigh to myself. I hate that I'm about to totally lie to Zoey. But i have to. I can't afford to ruin our friendship. She is kind of still my roommate you know. So here it goes, I'm about to lie for the sake of our friendship. I just pray she'll never find out that i have.**

" **fine, the truth is...well you see. I, uh...i like Logan! There, now you know Zoey." i blurt out in my most believable performance yet. Wow, she wasn't expecting that i guess. Look at the shock that is written all over her face. I can not believe that i JUST told Zoey that i had a thing for Logan. EWW, that was the grossest thing i ever had to say! ...**

**(Logan's pov)**

" **you said what?! Eww! why would you tell Zoey THAT?" i heard Nicole yell from across the lounge. My god does that girl have a set of lungs on her. I think that my ear drums might actually be bleeding right now. Does that girl ever lower the volume on her mouth? Apparently not from what i can tell.**

" **i don't know! I panicked, ok. Plus, chase was there you guys. I had to say something. And when i opened my mouth thats what came out. I didn't plan to say it." complains Lola in a clearly upset tone. Wow, whats with her? Why is she freaking out? And more importantly over what? I've never heard Lola like this before. **

**Shaking her head at Lola in disappointment, Quinn picks at her plate," so you decided to tell Zoey that you had a thing for Logan and like him?"**

**walking over toward the girls now, i raise my eye brow at the mention of my name," who likes me?"**

" **apparently Lola over here does. Because that is exactly what she just got done telling Zoey. Isn't that right Lola?" asks Nicole in an accusing tone. Whoa, Lola likes me? Huh, well she is kind of cute. And i could use another girl to help me get over Zoey. Who better then Lola to help me do that? She's way hot.**

" **really?" i inquire as i stare over at Lola now with a wide smile spread across my face. Huh, so Lola has a thing for me? I would have never guessed it. I would have thought that she had a thing for chase. The girl is always talking about him. But sure enough, she just told Quinn and Lola that she has a thing for me. I could get use to that thought.**

**Regarding me with a look of disgust, Lola cringes as i wink at her," eww, no! Not really. I like chase, but i couldn't just tell Zoey that. So i lied instead."**

**tensing up at the mere mention of chase, i mutter bitterly under my breath," you too? What is so great about chase?"**

" **lots of things." explains Lola as if it weren't already obvious. That really narrows it down a lot. Yeah, thanks captain clueless. Hows about you try elaborating on that a tiny bit more? I just don't understand what the big fuss over chase is? I am WAY more cute then he will ever be. Yet Zoey's flocked to him and now so has Lola apparently.**

" **oh yeah? Like what smart one? Name something. I dare you to." i challenge and i raise a defiant eye brow. This should be interesting. I'll finally get to find out whatever it is that Zoey sees in chase. Whatever it is Lola probably sees it as well. Why else would she have a thing for him? It just doesn't make any sense.**

**Taking a long sip from her soda, Quinn helpfully points out," well, for one he's not a jerk."**

" **and he is kind of cute too." adds Nicole in a giddy and excited voice. Great, now Nicole likes chase? And Quinn thinks that i am a jerk? ...well, ok so maybe i am sometimes. But still. I don't see what is so great about chase. I'm ten times cuter then he will ever be. So then why are girls drooling over him all of the sudden.**

" **hey, i will have you know that i have it under very good authority that i am very cute." i declare in an offensive tone of voice. Who does Nicole think that she is? Chase is cute, ha! Not as good looking as i am. But then again he must have something. He's attracting not only Zoey, but Nicole AND Lola? How does he do it?**

" **oh, no. yeah, you are Logan. Don't get me wrong or anything. But your also a jerk." points out Lola as delicately as she can. Gee, thanks. So I'm attractive, but not worth pursuing because i can be a jerk at times. Thats a good excuse, let me tell you. God, what a load of crap. I don't need to take these insults.**

"

**whatever." i growl in frustration. Muttering underneath my breath to myself, i turn on my heel and stalk off. I've decided that I've had enough with this certain topic of conversation. The entire thing is just bringing me even more down then i already am. And the last thing that i want to do is sit around and sulk about Zoey and how i lost her. ...**

**(Chase's pov)**

"**Zoe..Zoey, are you ok?" i question after i give her a gentle shake. Wow, she must really be out of it right now. I wonder what she could possibly be thinking about? She hasn't said one peep since Lola announced that she had a thing for Logan. I am not sure if that is a good or a bad thing. But I'm a tiny bit concerned about it.**

" **yeah, I'm fine." mumbles Zoey quietly. Well at least i have finally managed to snap her out of her daze. She's been like that for the last hour and a half almost. It was actually kind of starting to freak me out a little bit. Usually when Zoey is quiet, it means that something is wrong with her. And I've got to find out what.**

**Resting my chin on Zoey's shoulder, i glance over at her," really? Because you've been quiet ever since Lola blurted out that she likes Logan."**

**biting at her bottom lip lost in thought, Zoey smiles up at me," yeah. I know. She just really took me by surprise is all." **

" **does it bother you Zoe? You know, that Lola likes Logan and all? Its ok if it does you know." i quickly add so as not to come off as jealous. And truth be told I'm not. I have no right to be. Lola admitted to liking Zoey's ex. Who just happened to be Logan. And while it gets me a little ticked that Zoey cares, its not my right to show it.**

" **what? No, why would it? Lola can like whoever she wants to like. Why would it bother me?" rambles Zoey in denial. I can tell that she is lying. She always gets nervous when she is trying to hide something. It amazes me how well i know her. But thats what happens when your best friends with someone like i am with Zoey.**

**Giving Zoey a small peck on her cheek, i shrug in response," i don't know, it just seemed like it might have bothered you i guess. Thats all, but it could just be me Zoe."**

**tilting her head up to kiss me, Zoey hugs my side," you worry way too much chase Matthews."**

" **its a curse." i joke as our lips brush against each others once more. And just like that all my worries and insecurities disappear. Zoey can make me forget my name if she really wanted to. She has always had that affect on me. And you know what? She probably always will. And I'm ok with that for some odd reason.**

" **i'd say." teases Zoey in agreement. Smiling in contentment for the first time in a long time, i hold Zoey in my arms. I can't believe that Zoey Brooks is finally mine. So help me god, its going to stay that way for a long time. If i had it my way, Zoey would be the girl that i marry. I can't see myself without her. And now that i have her, i am never going to let her go. And to make sure that that never happens, i am pushing aside all of my insecurities. As hard as it is to do, i have to. I can't loose Zoey like Logan did. I refuse to let that happen. ... **

**_Ok and this would be the last chapter of the story. I have to say, i'm just a tiny bit disappointed. i thought that this story would have recieved more reviews then my first zoey101 did. but i guess alot of people just lost interest in it. well either way, thank you all for your kind words. i really do love hearing what you all have to say. you can expect another story up from me sometime tomorrow or thursday the lastest. its zoey/chase with a character i made up that shows interest in zoey. no zoey and logan in this one you guys. sorry. but you'll be happy to know i am writng another story. and when the one i put up is concluded there WILL be another logan/zoey/chase triangle fic put up in its place. so look forward to that also and keep up the lovely reviews._**


End file.
